Hansel, Hansel, Gretel, and Castiel
by Persephone Muse
Summary: The Winchester Boys, Castiel, Emily Prentiss from Criminal Minds, are in the 19th century. Specifically in Grimm's Fairy Tale. They must find a holy artifact and defeat an Angel there as well and battle witches with an unlikely help from an unexpected King of the Underworld. Rated T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to SuperNaturally Mindboggling – as requested by fans! –**

**.**

Hansel, Hansel, Gretel, and Castiel – Chapter 1

.

19th Century.

Dean and Sam Winchester, and Castiel found themselves in a forest where it was nothing but dense trees, thick foliage, moss, and dead leaves under their feet.

Instead of guns, they were armed with crossbows.

Dean and Sam lifted the unfamiliar weapons and looked at them, "Oh, this is not good, not good at all. Exactly where the hell are we at?" Dean touched the string that was stretched out taut and an arrow on the cross section.

"Crossbows, Dean?" Sam pointed at his current weapon.

Castiel began to wander nearby and was looking above him, at the trees. He was touching the trunks as if making sure they were real tree trunks.

Dean looked underneath the weapon and saw the trigger switch and pressed it.

All at once, the arrow was instantly released and it shot straight through and pierced into the trench coat of Castiel! And Dean saw that it was in between his legs, very close to his upper thighs.

"Oh! Sorry Cas!" Dean's face was beet red.

Castiel looked down and pulled out the arrow and said, "I think you're supposed to aim higher, Dean." Castiel said.

"I know that!" Dean said. "It was a mistake."

Sam looked about him and frowned, "Hey, Dean?" He turned completely 360 degrees and then looked at Dean, "Where's Emily?"

Dean suddenly began to look frantically, "Em!" He called out to her.

"Dean," Castiel said calmly as he stood next to a tree.

"What?" Dean looked at him. "We're looking for Emily, Cas!"

"She's up there, Dean." He then glanced up.

Sam and Dean rushed to Castiel's side and looked up to where the Angel was looking as well, and saw Emily hanging upside down, unconscious.

"Emily!"Dean yelled at her but she did not respond.

They could see her feet was stuck into two branches as the underneath of her knees were on top of another branch, which was what held her onto to the tree branches, her cross bow laying in between her legs.

"Stop yelling, Dean! If she struggles, she's gonna fall!" Sam said.

"One of us is gonna have to climb up there and get her down." Dean said.

Sam arched his brows at his brother.

"What? You're the tallest." Dean pointed.

"You're her girlfriend." Sam grinned.

Dean gave him a dark look as he muttered, "Panda puss."

"Jerk," Sam returned.

"Bitch." Dean bit back as he began to hop up the lowest branch which was five feet from the ground.

"I didn't see a female dog, Dean." Castiel was looking around him.

Dean and Sam shook their heads as Dean continue to climb up until he was more than ten feet above the ground and shaking Emily, "Emily! Wake up! Nap time's over, hummingbird!"

He gently slapped her cheek.

She was still out.

Dean then leaned forward and pressed his lips on her and kissed her hard.

Feeling her tensed for a moment before she relaxed and wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him deeply.

"Mmmm, this is a very nice way to wake up to, Dean." She grinned as she pulled back a little to catch her breath and opened her eyes.

Her smile then faltered as she looked about her and frowned, "Where am I, Dean? Where are we?"

"Okay, hummingbird, don't panic…we're on a tree…up high…so be careful but don't get up! No...no, no…!"

As soon as he spoke those last four words, Emily tried to sit up and her feet became loose from the branches that were holding her and she lost her hold completely and fell off!

Down she went and fast!

Luckily there were a few branches that broke her fall but they were small branches so she literally broke those small branches as they tried to break her fall.

"Sam!" Dean yelled from where he was atop, looking down. "Catch her fall!" he began to climb down as fast as he could without slipping off the branches as well.

Sam was watching her fall and held his hands out to catch her but seeing that she was coming down rapidly, he stepped away from her and let her fall onto the thick dead leaves as she landed with a thump!

"OOF!" Emily winced as she began to rub her butt. "Ooh…that really hurts!"

"Sorry Emily!" Sam came to kneel beside her, "Are you hurt?"

She cracked opened an eye, "My ass-cheeks and my ego."

Sam nodded, "That is good to hear." He patted awkwardly on her shoulder before he stood up and watched Dean descend from the tree.

"She's fine, Dean!"

As soon as he came down, Dean rushed to her, "You okay, hummingbird?" He leaned close to her and began to feel all over her, checking on broken limps.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Dean, she's fine."

Dean gave him a dirty look, "I told you to catch her fall, Sammy!"

"I thought you said to let her fall!" Sam said.

"Why would I say that?" Dean gave him an exaggerated look.

Sam shrugged.

Dean shook his head.

Emily touched Dean's shoulder, "Dean, I'm fine and it's no one's fault! So let's forget about it. Just help me up."

Dean assisted her up as Emily winced slightly at her bruised bump. "Where's my weapon?"

As if on cue, they heard leaves falling and loud rustling sound from above the trees as they all looked up and saw a cross bow coming down and when it did, it hit the ground as the trigger went off, the arrow was release!

It pierced again in between Castiel's legs again.

Dean and Sam arched their brows at the same time, "Damn, those arrows really like the Angel's crouch…must be telling us something!" They grinned as one.

Castiel pulled it out again and handed it to Emily, "I don't think this was mean for my legs, either."

Dean handed her the crossbow but Emily frowned at it, "That's not mine, Dean. Where's my Glock?"

"Sam and I woke up with these in our hands as well. This is the 19th century, Emily. No modern weapons."

"Great!" Emily frowned as she took the crossbow and examine it. "Hmm…I guess it'll have to do."

"Emily," Castiel approached her. "Do you hear the Lance?"

Emily arched her brow and looked and nodded, "It's faint but it's this way," she pointed northward.

They began to walk together northwards as indicated by Emily and soon they saw a dirt path and followed it.

Emily was walking beside Dean while Sam was walking beside Castiel behind them.

Dean had wrapped his arm around Emily's shoulder as they walked and talked softly, hopefully out of the ear shots of Sam and Castiel.

"Em, are you still mad at me for not wanting you to…er…you know…"

Emily gave him a tight smile, "Dean, I'm not upset. I understand from your point of view but I can see why you don't want me to stay. I wish you'd ask and discuss with me first."

"I realized that but I thought you might not like our way of life." Dean turned to look at her.

She nodded her head thoughtfully, "Just let me decide, will you Dean?"

He nodded, "You're right, hummingbird."

Emily snapped her head and watched him closely, "Wait, are you apologizing to me?" She grinned.

He shook his head, "NO! I don't…I never…."

She stopped walking. "Oh yes you have, Dean. You have." She paused suddenly as she looked up and raised her hand to stop the other two. "I think we have company."

Dean and Sam instantly began to look around them as they raised their crossbow to their eyelevel, their fingers at the trigger.

Castiel was looking as well and he stiffened when he felt uncomfortable and frowned, "Dean, it's…"

A body suddenly felt from a mess of trees and flopped heavily in the middle of them.

"That is not very elegant at all!" The dark body said.

The four converged to lean into the dark form.

He stood up and looked at them.

Dean and Sam arched their brows at the unexpected 'guest', Castiel continued to frown at him, Emily was still pointing her cross bow at him as she did not know who he was.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked gruffly.

"Well, hello Dean. And Sam." He smiled at Castiel, "Well, if it isn't the innocent and loathsome Castiel, charmed." Then he looked at Emily with interest.

"And who is this newbie?"

Emily arched her brow at Dean, "Who's this douche bag?"

"Douche bag? _Moi_? I would reduce you literally into said bag if I could but you're lucky we have no powers here." He glared angrily at Castiel. "All I asked Zapkiel was where you merry idiots were, and he had the mitigating gall to snap me here! When I get back to heaven, I'll reduce that puny Angel into a pimple! Now Castiel, how about you get me back to the current time." He adjusted the cuffs of his black shirt.

"Is he serious?" Emily looked at him. "Or is he on some high?"

"Oh, he is serious, all right Emily." Sam replied, "You mean you can't get out of here?" He looked at Crowley.

He gave Sam an exasperated look, "Hello? What have I been talking about?" He turned back to Castiel. "Let's go Princess, we haven't all day! I have a few souls to puncture and torture. This is getting really old and tiresome."

"Who is he?" Emily asked. "Can I shoot him now?" Emily was still pointing her crossbow. "My finger is really trigger-itchy, guys."

"Oh no, little sister." He walked close to Emily and grinned at her maliciously. "Don't you know who I am?" He asked smugly.

"Not a clue, and I don't give a damn. And you obviously don't have any powers or you'd have used them on me."

He frowned at her. "You're not afraid of me?"

She shook her head.

Dean and Sam exchanged grins, "He had no idea." Sam said.

"Nope." Dean chuckled. "And he's about to get a lesson from her."

They began to laugh.

"Hey!" Emily exclaimed, "So, who's this ass hole?"

Dean smiled, "Oh, this is Crowley, hummingbird. He's the king of the underworld."

Emily stared at Crowley who wriggled his brows and then stared at Dean, "King of the Underworld? Like in Hades?" They nodded but Crowley shook his head.

"No, that's not me. Hades is not real. He's a mythical being. He's pure conjecture made up by puny humans." He said with derision.

Emily glanced over at Dean, "Is he for real?"

"Oh yeah hummingbird. Crowley, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Castiel." He said arrogantly. Then he turned to him, "A moment please…preferably private?" He pointed to a space.

Castiel stepped to the space Crowley had indicated and waited.

"Excuse us," Castiel nodded to them and walked to Castiel and they began talking.

Emily lowered her weapon and watched their exchanges, "I guess it makes sense, if there's Angels, there'd be demons."

"Glad to see you taking all this so calmly." Sam pointed.

She shrugged, "After all I'd seen, I can't deny supernatural doesn't exist around us anymore. It certainly makes my job as a profiler much more impossible to do."

Castiel and Crowley came before the three humans.

"Dean," Castiel began. "We have more problems. The demons know you're here."

Dean glanced over to Crowley. "You believe him?"

Castiel nodded, "He would not lie to me."

Crowley gave him a look, "I am being truthful, I mean what do I have to lose? After all I am lost in this bloody primitive place." Crowley rolled his eyes.

"Okay, we're losing daylight here, let's get going." Dean urged them.

"And where it is we're going?" Crowley looked about him as he sneered.

"The Lance of Holy." Castiel revealed. "We're looking for it…well, Emily is. She is the only one who can hear it."

Crowley raised his brow, "Not that stick! Don't tell me the Angels have lost that tooth pick again?"

Emily giggled as Dean and Sam shook their heads.

"It's a Lance, Crowley, Raphael had taken it and he is hiding it somewhere in this century and Emily is the only one who can hear it will help Castiel find the Lance." Dean explained to him.

Crowley turned his gaze at her with interest and laughed, "Ah! Another chosen one? Did they tell you what happened to the last one?"

Emily frowned, "There was another?"

He nodded, "Oh yes."

Castiel stepped in between them, "No Crowley. It is not for her to know."

"Oh yes, Castiel. We have an agreement." Crowley smiled.

"But she is not the chosen one, Crowley, she is the Warrior of God."

"Oh?" Crowley looked closely at her. "I like her very much, she has courage. I want her, Castiel."

Castiel shook his head again. "No, Crowley. She has to locate the Lance."

Emily shook her head, "Okay, you two." She glanced from Castiel to Crowley and back to Castiel. "I don't like this Angel and Demon talk among yourselves and I don't like this cryptic exchange about the chosen one, Castiel. What are you guys talking about?" She faced him?

Dean nodded, "Okay, Castiel. I agree with Emily, what exactly is going on here? This is not just about the Lance isn't it? And what is Crowley really here for?"

Castiel and Crowley exchanged looks and nodded before Castiel spoke, "Dean, we are still looking for the Lance of Holy. That is our mission."

"And then?" Dean prompted.

"And then," Crowley spoke up. "We will use it to kill Lucifer." He turned to Sam. "Oh yes, Sam. He still wants you as his vessel, oh lucky one."

"I don't find it funny, Crowley." Sam frowned at him.

"On the contrary, it is jolly green giant." He grinned.

Dean arched his brow.

"Who invited him to our party?" Emily griped.

"Castiel did," Crowley replied with a grin. "Face it, little sister. You're stuck with me."

"I'm not your little sister, you …you…Crow!"

Crowley laughed as they began to walk. "I like her, Castiel. I'm serious, I want her when this is over."

"You can't have her, Crowley." Dean said angrily.

"Sticks and bones…yada, yada, yada…" Crowley began walking ahead of everyone until he spotted a large house made of…candies!

Brightly colored candy were decorated on the outer walls of house and on the roof, it was lined with chocolate slates in place of roofing slates.

"Oh hello there!" Crowley said cheerfully as he turned off the path and headed to the house and tearing off a long sticky piece of the wall and tasted it. "Mmm…Really, my favorite; fruiti roll -ups!" He continued to bite into it and munch on it.

"No!" Emily tried to stop him. "You're not suppose to…" She lowered her hand as it was too late, "This is trap, Crow. Don't you read your Fairy tales?"

Crowley glared at her, "It's Crowley, pet. And yes I know my Fairy bedside stories, my mommy and daddy read them to me when I was a wee lad. But I don't give a rat's ass about them because they're all a bunch of crock written by two brothers who were obviously on a mushroom high lost in a forest ."

He continued to lick at the sticky red gooey glob and ignored them.

Castiel walked towards the door and opening it he entered into it.

"Cas! Don't…" Dean turned to Emily, "Don't they ever listen to us?" He quickly ran into the house but the door closed in on them before Sam could enter. He tried to jiggle the handle but it broke loose on him as he held it out and showed it to Emily.

"Weak handles?" Sam said to her.

Emily rushed to the door too as she began to bang on it, "Dean! Castiel!"

They heard muffled struggles within and furniture being thrown about.

Sam and Emily began to push against the door, "Hang on, Guys! We're coming!" Sam yelled as he kept pushing the door.

"Hey Crow!" Emily called to Crowley who was still eating part of the house. "How about giving us a hand?"

Crowley turned to face her, "No until you address me by my proper name, pet."

Emily rolled her eyes and blew at her bangs, "Okay, how about some help, oh, king of the damn underworld?"

Crowley began to walk to her and smile, "That's close enough, pet." He began to push against the door with Sam, "This is so beneath me."

"Just think, it's a human gesture and very charitable of you." Emily said as she pushed with them.

"I don't understand charity." He said sarcastically but he kept at pushing at the door.

The door finally broke as they all fell into the house.

Emily was sandwiched between Sam and Crowley with Crowley's heavy frame on top of her.

"Ooh! I feel like flattened bread. Get off me, Crowface!" Emily began to push Crowley off of her.

"It's Crowley, cricket!" He griped as he stood up and began brushing dirt off from his arms. "Get my name right, girlie."

Emily, who was standing up, glared at him, "It's not girlie, Crowhead."

Crowley returned her glare.

Sam held his hands out, "Okay, you two…I'm getting a headache. I…" They felt their bodies stiffening up and their hands suddenly forced to their sides and being bound as they were pushed against the wall behind them where they saw Dean and Castiel in a small wooden cage.

Sam turned to look at them, "Hey, I see you're all caged up."

Dean shook his head, "You're a genius, Sam."

They heard a horrible gasping, rough sandy voice, "Ah! More food!"

Emily, Sam, and Crowley turned to look and as one, they gasped at the most hideous and horrific face on a body.

"What the hell is that?" Crowley asked.

"I think that's a witch." Sam nodded at the creature before them; it's eyes were red and wrinkled as its nose were long and snarled and on it were full of pus. It's has rotted teeth and it was breathing through it instead of its nose, its breath was very fetid and foul. It's skin was pale and sallow and full of pus as well. It's nails were long and black.

"A witch?" Crowley pointed repulsively, "I've never met a witch. Never thought they truly existed. What a beauty she is." He said sarcastically.

"That's a face only a mother or father would love." Emily cringed as she said to him.

"Well, don't look at me, I'm not its Mommy or Daddy, pet." Crowley glared at her. "And there's no love for that hideous thing." Crowley shivered. "How in the world did I end up in here? I need to get out fast! This is a nightmare!"

"Tell me about it!" Sam said.

"For once, I agree with you."Emily nodded.

"Hey! How about springing us out?" Dean said through the bars.

Emily leaned over, "Dean, we're in tied up too." She looked up over at Sam who shook his head. "So, stay put and we'll figure something out, honey."

Crowley grinned at her, "You and Ken-doll? Oh, this is really fun. This might be a fun trip after all."

"Shut up, Crow feet." Emily wrinkled her face at him.

Dean leaned back and sat down next to Castiel and shook his head. "We're doomed.

"Dean, we're in a cage, not in doom….Actually, we're still on Earth. I'm not sure where doom is."

Dean stared at him and dropped his head down dejectedly; _doomed._

"Anyone has any brilliant ideas? She is coming to us with that sharp knife and looking at one of us with interest." Crowley looked around as the witch approached them with a sharp knife.

….

End of Chapter 1

**A/N: Let me know what you think! If I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hansel, Hansel, Gretel, and Castiel – Chapter 2

.

The witch approached Sam with the long knife as she leaned forward, breathing her foul fetid breath on him, Sam reared back as he avoided her face, "She could bottled that foul breath of hers and sell it; it'll kill anyone who smells it right away."

"Too skinny…" the witch muttered. "Must eat more." She then moved to Crowley and felt his arm and smiled, "Hmm…just right. Lots of meat for my pie." She uttered as she began to pierce him with the sharp knife and when she tasted his blood, she dropped the knife and began to shrieke loudly!

"Burns! It burns my mouth! What evil creature are you?" She came near at Crowley only to be pushed away by a very pretty red-headed woman they hadn't known had walked into the room, "Move aside, sister!" The ugly witch fell on the floor but the red-head paid her no heed. "They are mine, especially this one." She smiled at Crowley as she batted her eyes at him. "Oh yes, there's something about him that makes me warm all over." She moved close to Crowley, "What's your name, handsome?"

"Well, everyone calls me Crowley, pretty." He returned her smiles.

She guffawed suddenly, "Oh! He calls me pretty! I'm pretty!" She picked up her skirt and pulled it over her face to hide her embarrassment, exposing her dirty knickers!

"Well, at least she's decently dressed." Emily snarked.

The red-head snapped her head at Emily angrily, "You will not speak to me thus!" She slapped her suddenly. "There, be quiet there, wench."

Emily winced as the slap on her cheek stung.

Crowley frowned but quickly grinned at her, "Serves you right for speaking out of turn, pet."

The red-head watched their exchange, "Are you acquainted with this wretched soul?" She pointed at Emily. The ugly witch had gotten up at this point and was squeezing Emily's arm.

"Crowley!" Dean called out. "You'd better think before you answer her."

Crowley grinned at Dean, "I hardly doubt you're in any position to lecture me, Dean."

Emily grinned, "I can handle my own, Dean. Hey! I'm with him...I'm his sister." She told the red-head.

"Sister?" She turned to Crowley. "Does she speak the truth?"

Crowley sighed and nodded, "Yes, and she is my annoying little sister, my dear. So how about you set us all free? We're all together, my dearest. You set us free and I'll make it worth your while."

The red head began to laugh out loud, "You?" She turned to her sister. "Do you hear that, sister? He'll make it worth my while." She held the knife out as she slashed it down fast in the air, Crowley found himself free and unbound, as well as Emily and Sam as they quickly turned to Dean and Castiel and free them as well.

Emily saw that the cage was locked with some sort of a magical lock.

"I can't get it unlock, Dean!" Emily looked around for something to break it.

Dean began to look around too until he saw Castiel sitting in a corner and frowned at him, "Cas! Give us a hand, will you?"

Castiel extended his hand and offered it to Dean.

"Oh, thanks. You're a big help." He shook his head as he turned away from him and continued his search. "Ju

Crowley in the meantime approached the red-headed witch and began to engage in a conversation, "What's your name, pretty?"

The red-headed witch sniggered as she pressed her body up against Crowley and ran her hand on his chest until her forefinger reached his chin, "I'm Rubella."

Crowley captured her hand and pushed it to her side, "Well Rubella, a delight. How about letting the rest of my friends out?"

She looked over to the cage and shook her head as she pouted at Crowley, "Oh no! I wanted to serve a grand feast in your honor. Davina is eager to begin the roast."

"Who is Davina?" Crowley inquired as he kept his gaze on her while the others kept trying to free Dean and Castiel.

Rubella pointed at the ugly witch was by the large stove. "That is Davina, my beloved and beautiful sister, don't you think, Crowley?"

He looked over to her and shuddered but nodded, "Oh, she is a beaut."

Rubella laughed again, "Davina! Did you hear that? He calls you a beaut…what is a beaut?." Davina turned around and approached Crowley and raising her horrible hand began to stroke him affectionately.

"Pretty." Davina said.

Crowley began to gag as her putrid breath spread out to Crowley and made him dizzy. "Yes…That's what is means too. My god!"

Dean was grinning, "What's the matter Crowley? Don't you find her attractive?"

"You guys owe me lots…big when we ever get out of here alive." He said to them.

"Just keep them busy, Crowley…you're doing a great job." Sam encouraged him while he kept looking for a way out, "Front door is locked from the inside," he turned to lock at the knife. "That knife thingy is magic."

"The knife…get the knife from her…it has magical powers!" Dean pointed at it.

"It must be a wand!" Emily nodded. "Try to get it from her, Crow…ley."

Crowley turned to her slightly, "Ah…progress, pet?"

"Don't push it, just get the knife-wand thingy!" Emily urged him.

"Okay, okay, okay…let's not get testy!" Crowley said before he turned his attention back to Rubella and Davina

"Hmm…who is the prettiest?" Crowley glanced from Davina to Rubella and back to Davina.

Rubella frowned at her sister, "I saw him first! Get out of my way, Davina!" She pushed Davina who tripped and fell into the hot stove.

Davina began to struggle as her legs kicked all over as hot coals flew about out of the stove and landed on the floor.

Rubella began to clap and laughed as she watched her sister struggled, "Serves you right, Davina! Trying to take my Crowley!" She laughed happily and then turned to Crowley, "We'll have us a fine supper soon enough."

Crowley winced, "I'm not really hungry, love."

Sam was fanning the smoke away from his watering eyes, "Sisterly love, way to go!"

The smell coming from the stove was horrible as Davina burned and black smoke began to bellow out. Rubella opened a window to let out the black smoke.

They began to cough as the smoke was heavy and horrid.

"I think we need to go outside, Rubella!" Crowley was now coughing badly.

Rubella nodded as she led them out.

As soon as the door opened, Sam snatched the knife from Rubella's hand and stabbed her in her chest!

She screeched loudly as she glared at Sam, "YOU!" She fell on the floor and twitched a few times before she lay still, dead.

Crowley nudged her with his boot and saw that she was not moving and turned to them. "Well, we did it." He walked out without waiting for anyone.

Sam ran to the cage and jabbed at the lock with the knife a few times and it opened! "Abracadabra! Um…Hocus pocus! Shazam!"

Pulling it out, Sam opened the door as Dean and Castiel came out of the cage, "Good enough. Thanks." Dean nodded at his brother. "Let's get out of here."

Sam nodded as he turned to walk out of the door.

Dean looked at Emily as he held her hand, "You okay, hummingbird?"

She nodded as they walked out as well.

Castiel, being the last one to leave, looked at the stove, the feet was still sticking out.

"I don't think we're hungry at all." He then closed the door.

…..

They found the path and continued their journey.

Crowley turned to look at them, "Well, you're most welcome, all of you."

Dean frowned at him, "You want us to thank you?"

Crowley nodded proudly, "I did get you all out of the jam, those witches are horrifyingly… horrid. I should be amply rewarded."

"If if weren't for your greediness, we'd not have gotten in a pickle in the first place." Dean said angrily.

"Pickle?" Castiel frowned. "Ah! A preserved cucumber. I understand, Dean."

Emily was about to correct him when Dean pulled her back and shook his head.

"I hope there's a place to eat wherever we stop." Sam said. "I haven't had anything to eat since last night."

"Me too!" Dean nodded. "A couple of cheeseburgers sound good right now." He grinned.

"Food, how utterly human and boring." Crowley added as he walked next to Castiel. "I'm glad we're much above these puny puddles of mud pies."

Dean glared at him, "You know, you can go somewhere if we're not up to your standards."

"Oh, you'll do for now, Dean." Crowley glanced at him. "Until I tire of you and that little pet." He nodded at Emily.

"Need we remind you that you can't go anywhere until we find the Lance, Crow ears?" Emily taunted.

Crowley stopped walking and turned to face Emily, "You know, I'm really, really this close to stomping you until you're the most insignificant piece of dirt."

Emily faced him, "Oh, as if I'm so afraid of your empty threats, Crow head." She grinned before she walked away from him as she joined Dean who had walked ahead of him.

Dean chuckled with Sam as he shook his head, "I never thought I'd say this but I am actually enjoying this."

Sam nodded, "Me too. I told you Emily was fun to be around with."

Emily gave Sam a look, "Thanks Sam, glad to an amusement toy to some of you."

They had walked for a few miles when…

"Are we there yet?" Crowley said as he sagged his shoulders. "This walking is really beneath me. When I see Raphael…"

"Oh shut up, Crowley!" Dean, Sam and Emily uttered at the same time.

Emily suddenly looked ahead and pointed, "Up ahead, I can hear the Lance. Oh yeah," she nodded. "It's loud…pinging loud and clear."

Walking half a mile more they met up their next obstacle; guards.

Real guards with spears and swords.

Five security guards in traditional armor and shields as they stood guard at a gate.

They spotted the five unlikely humans, angel, and demon.

"Okay, what do we do?" Dean looked at them. "Do we just walk to them?"

Emily shrugged, "We'll just do as you say, walk on."

As they approached the guards who were watching them in shock as they pointed their spears at them.

One of the men spoke up, "Halt! What is your purpose in this town?"

"What is this town?" Crowley asked him.

The guard frowned at him, "You arrived thus and hath not an idea of where you might be?"

"No," Crowley shook his head.

Dean turned to Sam, "So who appointed him as our spokesperson?" He asked annoyingly.

Emily shrugged.

"What difference? If he pissed them off, they'd kill him first."

Dean thought about it for a minute and nodded, "I like the way you think, hummingbird. Okay, I'll buy that for now. Let's see how long he last."

"Five bucks I say he won't last ten minutes." Sam leaned in and whispered.

"You're on!" They smacked their hands in agreement.

Emily frowned, "I'll raise you guys ten bucks and say fifteen minutes, I'm being generous."

Dean and Sam exchanged looks before they nodded, Dean said, "You're on."

"No one is permitted into this town, we have been having difficulties with witches."

"Witches?" Crowley exclaimed as he turned to look at his companions.

"You mean Davina and Rubella?" Castiel asked the guard.

He nodded, "They're the ones!" He exclaimed.

"We have dealt with them." Crowley said confidently.

The guards gawked at them in disbelief, "You killed them?"

Castiel and Crowley nodded, "Yes, they're dead, one of them in the stove and the other one, stabbed by her own knife-wand thing." Crowley revealed.

The guards were impressed as they stepped forward and looked at him, "You are most welcome into the town then…"

"Crowley, my name is Crowley, and this is Castiel and Emily, Dean, and Sam. We're here on a…quest."

They all waved at the guards who waved them back."

"A quest?" The guard asked. "What kind of quest?"

Crowley looked over to Dean.

"We are looking for a golden Lance." Dean owned.

"A golden Lance?" The guards turned to exchange looks before they burst out laughing.

The five looked on in curiosity.

"There isn't any golden lance in our town, my lords…er and lady." He looked over Emily's attire with interest.

Emily looked down at her clothing and looked up at Sam and Dean and shrugged.

Sam leaned over to her, "Emily, this is the 19th century, women still wear dresses and skirts. They probably don't wear jeans."

"Primitive people." Emily muttered.

Dean grinned, "We'll get you sort out when we get into town."

She looked at them, "I think men don't wear jeans either in the 19th century."

Dean looked down at his jeans, "As long as I don't have to wear a skirt." He teased her.

Emily rolled her eyes but she became serious again when she walked to the front near the guards and Crowley, "Hey, the Lance is very close by. It is in the town. These guards are hiding something." She said softly to him.

Crowley nodded, "Gentlemen, that is my little sister and as you can see," He pointed at her. "She is in need of some new attire."

Emily nodded to them.

They looked at her again and then to one another before they finally relented and nodded. "Very well, all of you may enter."

They lifted the spear and let them through.

Thanking them, the five walked through and began to look around them.

"Okay Emily," Dean nodded to her.

Emily raised her head as she looked into a large house, "Over there!"

They all stared at the house, "I'm pretty sure that's no ordinary house and we're not welcome in there."

"We'll probably pay a night visit. Let's get a bite, I'm hungry and somewhere we can rest." Dean and the rest looked around.

Fifteen minutes later they were sitting down at a crowded tavern.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Castiel asked as he looked around him.

Dean nodded as he'd noticed the stares as well, "Well, these people had never seen a man in a trench coat," he nodded at Castiel and then at Crowley, "Or all in black and a tie." Crowley gave Dean a look. "Sam and I in casual jean wear and lastly, Emily." He smiled at her. "Apparently woman in pants are a rare sight, darling."

"It is still rather rude to stare." Castiel said calmly.

"They're just a bunch of small minded morons." Crowley sneered at them. "If I have my powers, I'll send them to my boys and they'll have some fun with these peasants."

"But," Emily looked at him cheerfully. "You don't. So quit wishing you have powers and quit talking like a demit god."

Their food arrived before Crowley could make a retort and they all gladly grabbed their food and began eating as if they had not eaten in years.

Castiel and Crowley watched the three with interest.

"Do you three always eat like this all the time?" Crowley stared at them in disbelief!

"No, we're just starving." Dean said with his mouthful.

"Imagine that," Crowley shook his head. "I can't imagine if you hadn't eaten longer than that!"

"Oh, we'd have to resort to eating you if there isn't any food around here or a tavern." Emily said with a straight face at him.

Crowley stared at her in horror as Dean and Sam laughed.

"She's joking, isn't she?" Crowley glared at her.

Emily only shrugged as she continued to eat. The others ignored him as they went back to their food.

"She's beginning to scare me… a little." He muttered to Castiel.

…..

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Hansel, Hansel, Gretel, and Castiel – Chapter 3

.

Taking two rooms in the tavern, they retired after their dinner. The tavern owner had eyed them suspiciously; Emily knew he was wondering how they were to pay for food and lodgings.

In truth, she had wondered about it too as she knew they wouldn't accept credit cards or their form of currency.

As soon as they entered their room, she posed that concern to Dean.

He shrugged, "No worries, hummingbird, we'll think of something." He was looking out at the window overlooking the large house.

"And we …I do need new clothes. Trying to blend in, you know?" she frowned as she leaned over him and saw what he was staring. "It's dark in there."

Dean nodded, "Yeah, I wonder what is in there or who lives there?"

Crowley and Castiel had come into the room at this moment just as Emily saw a banking exchange building. She turned to Dean and they began to discuss their strategies; Castiel and Crowley were to stay put in the hotel and keep an eye on the house while the three humans were to reconnaissance around the town and reconvene back the hotel room by night fall.

They went straight to the large house and found that it was locked.

Disappointed, they then went to the general store a few buildings down from the house.

When they walked into the shop everyone turned to stare at them and the women were staring openly at Emily with derision.

Dean, holding her hand pulled her towards the front counter and smiling at the clerk, and explained to him about fitting her proper clothing as they had come from the New World.

"The New World?" The clerk marveled. "I have heard of it, I thought it was overrun by savages!" He stared at Emily and Sam.

"Well, as you can see," Dean smiled at him. "We're not savages. Now how about some nice …er…dress…for my wife!" Dean blurted out as he grinned at Emily

"Wife! My apologies, I didn't know she's your wife, and yes! I'll see if the missus will fit her right away…but how will you pay for …er…the dress?" he grinned at Dean.

Dean searched his pockets and found that all he had was current US money and coins, he grinned at the clerk sheepishly. "Well...I…um…must have left them at the hotel…"

Emily rolled her eyes and shook her head as she removed her ear rings from her pockets that she had taken off earlier and placed it on the counter.

"My darling, you must have forgotten, you handed them to me, remember?"

Dean looked at the jewelry he'd recognized and frowned at her, "But Em, they're your…."

She shook her head slightly as she arched her brow, "You asked me to keep it safe, remember?" She repeated with emphasis.

Sam stood between them and smiled, "Yes Dean, she did, they were quite valuable and she didn't want it misplaced. You know how forgetful you are." Sam chuckled as he looked at the clerk with a smooth grin. "My sister-in-law here is always reminding my brother of his things. He is always forgetful." Sam patted Dean's back assuringly.

"Ah, yes brother. That's right," Dean nodded, and glanced over to him. "They're right. I am forgetful all the time. Where can I exchange these?"

The clerk looked at the studs and widened his eyes and nodded, "I'll show you to the banker across town; he settles these transactions."

They nodded and left the store.

An hour later; Emily was fitted with her choice of proper dress while Dean and Sam were clothed with simple traditional shirt and pants suited for the town so they now blended in with denizens, and they were much wealthier as the ear rings were worth more than they had expected.

As Emily was getting her dress fitted, Sam and Dean milled around the store and struck up a conversation with the clerk.

"So, I heard you folks are new here?" The clerk began with interest.

Sam was sniffing at a pot of strange yellow powder and looked at him and nodded, "Oh yes, we just arrived today. Um, we're looking to buy a house, can you tell us about that large brown house?"

The clerk stopped what he was doing and stared at Dean and leaned over the counter, "That house is…not for sale."

"But there's no one living in it. There is nothing in there."

The clerk paled as he shook his head, "It is haunted, a powerful witch used to live there but no one has seen her for many years because we're protected by Davina and Rubella."

"Davina and Rubella?" Dean stared at him and began to laugh. "They protect this town?"

The clerk frowned at Dean, "Yes, why are you laughing?"

"We smoked them!" Dean began to guffaw.

"Smoked? I don't understand…?"

Grinning Sam came to stand by Dean, "We killed those two stinking witches! They won't bother anyone anymore!" Dean and Sam high-fived each other.

A woman standing nearby gasped as she dropped her things and fled the store.

The others did the same as they quickly cleared the store.

Soon, the general store emptied except the clerk, his wife who was fitting Emily's dress, Emily, Dean and Sam.

"Where did they go? We killed the witches, they're dead." Sam looked at the closed door. "They must have gone to tell the others the good news, Dean."

The clerk had paled and said, "I must ask you to leave now!" He walked to the door and held it opened and looked at his wife, "Millie, stop what you doing and get her off the stool. She must leave. She's one of them."

Sam began to scratch his head as he stared at the clerk. "Buddy, did you hear us? We killed those witches. It is a good thing."

The clerk became angry, "I SAID GET OUT, NOW!"

Dean shook his head, "No we won't leave, not until you tell us what is going on."

Dean moved to him and grabbing his shirt and pulled him up, "No, you tell us what is going on here."

The clerk, stunned and surprised at Dean's aggressive manner, gasped!

His wife was standing in a corner shaking as she stared at Emily, Dean, and Sam and began to whimper in fear.

Emily, who was partially dressed, hopped down as she tried to button the rest of the dress, lifted the long skirt and walked bare foot to Dean and said, "Dean! Put him down!"

Dean huffed in frustration and let him go.

The clerk brushed and straightened his shirt and harrumphed angrily, "You shouldn't have done that!"

"Done what?" Emily asked calmly. "Are you saying we shouldn't have killed those witches?"

He nodded as he kept his gaze at Dean resentfully. "Yes. Now you've summoned Griselda back here."

"What do you mean?"

"They protect us from Griselda."

"And who is Griselda?" Sam looked at Dean, they didn't like the sound of her name.

The clerk's eyes widened, "Do you mean you've never heard of her? Why, she is the most powerful witch of all! Davina and Rubella were the only ones powerful to ward off her evilness and her witches"

"Her witches?" Emily came to stand next to Dean, "How many witches?"

He shook his head, "I don't … many…! Too many to count! They have black eyes!" His hands began to shake uncontrollably. "Now, will you leave?"

Sam and Dean exchanged looks, "Demons!"

"Wait! I have to pay for this dress and …"

The clerk shook his head, "Just take it….! Take it and leave!"

Emily shook her head and placed some money on the counter, "Here, just take this, hope it'll cover it."

"Do you have rock salt?" Dean asked suddenly.

The clerk turned to him and nodded, "Ye…yes…over there…there." He indicated a shelf."

Sam and Dean went over to the shelf and grabbed the whole basket of salt. "Em, pay the man for this; we're taking all that you have."

She nodded as she placed a few more coins, "Will that do?"

The clerk nodded nervously, "Will you please leave!"

Carrying the basket, Dean nodded to the clerk, "Thank you for the information, and make sure you stay indoors and not come out."

As they stepped out of the door. "Why do you think I'm trying to get rid of you!" The clerk rushed to close the door behind them.

Emily looked at the closed doors and then as she turned to look around.

"Um, guys…something's up."

Dean and Sam also noticed as they turned about them.

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "I think word's out we'd done a bad thing."

There were people walking as fast as they could past them and as well as averting their eyes and making a hex symbol as they passed them.

"Okay, we must have done something really, really bad, guys." Emily arched her brows at them as they slammed their doors.

"Yeah, I gathered that. Let's get back to our room." Dean suggested.

But as they approached the tavern, they saw Castiel and Crowley standing by the main entrance; Crowley seemed to be having a heated exchanged with the tavern owner.

"…I don't care! Just get out!" The owner said angrily.

"But I simply do not understand why you are throwing us out?" He glared at him.

"I don't have to explain but just the same, you and your strange friends had done it! And we do not want any trouble!"

"What trouble?" Castiel stood between him and Crowley. "We were just looking out the window."

"Tis none of my concern where yer want to look, just not from my rooms, now stay out!"

"Wait!" Emily rushed to him, hitching her long skirt awkwardly, "We have to pay for the food and the rooms!" She held out some coins.

The man shook his head, "I don't wanna touch those coins! Just keep it!" He then closed the door firmly.

Castiel frowned as he turned to Dean and Sam as Crowley stood angrily. "What is going on, Dean?"

"Really!" Crowley sneered. "One minute we were gazing at the house, which by the way is lit now lit up like a Halloween party in there, and next we were being told to leave by that oaf with the large bulbous nose! I wish I could make it larger!" He chuckled.

"Apparently, we were not supposed to kill Davina and Rubella." Emily said.

"Who?" Crowley asked.

"You know, those two witches you were so fond of." Emily reminded him.

"Oh…those two hideous things?" Crowley arched his brow. "And why not?"

"Well," Dean said. "They seemed to be some sort of protectors of this town. And now that the Twisted Sisters are dead, we have released your kids." Dean glared at Crowley.

"My kids?" He frowned, "What are you blabbering about?"

"They said the sisters protected the town from a witch called Griselda and Company. And the company has black eyes, sound familiar?" Sam pointed.

"Demons." Castiel nodded.

"Griselda?" Crowley uttered. And a look of recognition came upon his face, "Ah! So that's where the wretch ended up. And you say she has recruited some little demons of her own, that bitch."

Emily nodded, "I don't think the amount was minimal from what the clerk said. Sounds more like an army."

"Who is she, Crowley?" Castiel asked him.

"She was my once upon a not-so happily married bitch of a nagging wife." Crowley said bitterly.

Dean, Sam, and Emily exchanged mirthful looks.

"You? Married?" Emily laughed. "Now, who would want to marry a douche bag like you?" Sam and Dean laughed.

Crowley faced close to her, "For your 411, pet, I was good to her while we were married. That bitch cheated on me and I threw her out after I found out that bastard of a kid was not mine."

"You had a kid?" Emily snickered.

"Not anymore, that idiot drowned at sea. Good riddance to the bastard."

"Wow." Sam and Dean exchanged looks.

"Yeah, I almost cried." Dean looked at Sam. "Almost, until I remember all the things he'd done to us."

Sam nodded.

"Okay, back to this Griselda." Emily said. "How powerful is she?"

"Oh, she will reduce us into little tadpoles. But not if we have the knife." He looked over to Sam. "You do have the knife, don't you Jolly Green Giant?"

Sam gave him a look and nodded, "What's so special about the knife, Crowley?"

"It's not just a knife, it's a wand."

"A wand? As in Harry Potter wand?" Dean stared at Crowley.

Crowley rolled his eyes, "Yes, Hermione Granger. A real life wand but this is not Hogwarts, this is real life, might I remind you. " He turned back to Sam, "Now where is the wand?" He held his hand out.

Sam paused for a moment and looked sheepishly, "Er, I left it in the room."

They all turned to the tavern and looked at the room.

"We have a problem." Emily and Dean uttered as the same time.

Crowley closed his eyes and shook his head and opened them again, "Someone give him a brain, please."

"Hey!" Sam glared at him. "You didn't say the knife was a wand or that it was special."

"I agree with Sam." Dean nodded. "Cut him some slack, Crow fish." Emily said. "I'll get it back."

Dean shook his head, "No, hummingbird, we will. You're not going alone."

Emily shook her head, "Dean, will you trust me? I'll get the knife and I can get it by myself."

"No babe. We're going or no one is."

"Hey! Lovebirds!" Crowley cut in angrily. "In case you didn't notice, that house is getting noisy by the minute."

They all looked at the mysterious house and saw that there were a lot of dark gray smoke gathering within and it was getting dark, too.

"Crowley is correct, Dean." Castiel said. "We have to act now and get the wand and the Lance." He looked at Emily as he spoke the last.

"The Lance is inside the house." She pointed at it. "In order to get to the Lance, we have to deal with the witch."

"And we have to locate Raphael." Castiel said.

"Why?" Dean asked. "To kill him?"

Castiel shook his head, "No Dean, he is our portal to leave this century and back to the present time."

Crowley stared at Castiel, "He doesn't know he's the portal?"

Castiel shook his head, "No, Crowley. Zapkiel imparted the information before I came with Dean, Sam and Emily."

Crowley arched his brow but didn't speak as he looked thoughtfully.

Dean saw his contemplative look and frowned; she knew he was up to no good.

"Let's go, hummingbird. You and I are getting the wand. No more arguments or I'm going by myself. The rest of you will wait by the alleyway near the tavern." Dean said.

They all nodded and walked towards the tavern as they split when they got to the alleyway; Emily and Dean disappeared behind the building while the rest waited for them.

….

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Hansel, Hansel, Gretel, and Castiel – Chapter 4

.

"Guess they'd never heard of bolts in the 19th century!" Dean grinned as he watched Emily unlocked the door with a pin.

She turned to him, "Come on, pretty boy, grab the knife and get out of this place."

He nodded and they walked into the room and began looking for the knife.

Five minutes later, they were puzzled; the knife was not in the room.

"Are you sure this is the right room, Dean?" Emily had her hands on her hips.

He nodded, "Yup, I remembered the chipped pitcher on the table over there." He pointed at the item next to Emily.

She looked down and nodded, "Yeah, I remembered the pitcher too."

"So…what now?" Dean frowned. He walked to the window and peeked out. "Damn it! I told them to stay in the alleyway!"

Emily came to stand next to Dean and looked out of the window; she saw Castiel and Crowley walking towards the house.

"Dean, look at Crowley's hand!"

"Son of a bitch! He had that wand all this time! Where's Sam?" He turned to face her.

"We'd better get down there!"

He nodded and they left the room.

Hurrying down to the alleyway, they saw Sam lying on the ground.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled as he rushed to his side and shook him. "He's unconscious!" He looked out to the house and glared, "Son of a bitch! Crowley!"

Emily was kneeling by Sam's side, "But what I don't understand is, why is Castiel with him?"

Dean turned around and faced her, "He's probably so wrapped up in getting the Lance back, Crowley sold him some bullshit story. Castiel is so…"

"Gullible?" Emily suggested.

Dean nodded, "Yeah, sometimes he's like a kid." He knelt besides Sam.

"Have you considered he might be following Crowley to see what he's up to?" Emily asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"You told me to never trust him, Crowley is always in it for himself; I think he has a plan to get out of here and it doesn't include us."

"What?"

"When Castiel mentioned Raphael being a portal, Crowley had a certain look on his face….like a …a…a self-satisfying grin on his face."

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed again! "I think you may have something there, Emily." He said thoughtfully. "So, what should we do?"

Sam began to groan as he held his head, "That ass hole Crowley…smashed my face against the wall." He winced as Emily saw his left cheek and forehead slightly swollen red and scrapped.

Dean quickly told him of Emily's suspicion. Sam nodded slightly, "I'm not surprised by his crap. Shouldn't have trusted him from the start."

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "You gonna be okay, Sammy?"

He nodded as he began to sit up, "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's finish mess."

Luckily for them, the basket of salt was lying beside Sam as the boys picked it up and headed towards the house.

As they crossed the street, Dean turned to Sam, "Hey, this Griselda, I wonder if her body was buried or burned?"

Sam slowed his pace as he turned to look at Dean, "Yeah, it's worth looking into that, if there is a cemetery around here." They turned their gaze at Emily.

She stopped and returned their looks, "Oh…what? Me? You want me to look for a cemetery?"

The nodded.

"And dig up Griselda's grave?" Her eyes were opened wide. "Come on guys…I'm a federal agent." She tried to grin but it wouldn't appear as she shook her head. "No…no, guys. I can't. Do you know how old that grave will be? And…"She shrugged as she gave them a frightened look.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Look, hummingbird…"

Emily glared at him, "Don't you hummingbird me, Dean Winchester!"

"Emily! It's just a cemetery! There's no ghosts! It's just your imagination."

Sam nodded, "Well, technically ghosts are real but they don't hang out in cemetaries and they don't usually hurt you."

Dean gave him a dirty look, "Thanks Sammy! I'm trying to give her a pep talk, not scare her!"

Emily held her hand up, "Okay…okay…I'll do it. Just tell me what to do."

Dean grinned as he began to explain t her how to get rid of the bones of Griselda.

Emily nodded, "What if she's not buried in there?"

"She has to be, or she won't be hanging around."

"But she's a witch, not a ghost, Dean." Emily argued.

"Yes babe, but it's the same principal, find her bones and burn them." He explained. "You'll be all right…right?" He looked closely at her."

Emily smiled at him, "Cake, Dean." She reached over and kissed him. "That's for luck. Now go, pretty boy." She turned to Sam and handed him the silver knife and smiled at him and said, "Not too much fun, Sammy." She waved at them and walked away from them towards a long row of houses and disappeared into the back buildings.

Sam grinned as he watched her pulled a fire torch from a wall, "I wish she had a sister." He tucked the knife behind him.

Dean chuckled, "Did you notice she's not wearing any shoes?" They turned towards the house. "She's never gonna make it, Sammy."

Sam chuckled, "Come on, pretty boy. Let's take care of the witches."

Dean glared at him, "It's Dean, bitch."

"Jerk!"

…

Emily figured most cemeteries were located well outside the town so she began to jog along the back of the houses. She found an old shovel lying by the road and picked it up. "Hmm…just what I needed. Can't believe I'm about to become a grave robber" She muttered as she kept jogging. "I wish I know where I'm going… and what I'm doing…"

She wiped perspiration from her brows. "This flipping dress is too hot! Who invented linens and cottons?" She began to unbutton her dress and stepped off of it. "Glad I kept my jeans and Tee's on, chicks can't run around in skirts and dress!"

Ten minutes later, she frowned as she looked around and about out in the field of grass, "Where's this damn cemetery?" She looked to her left and then her right and squinted and began to grin, "Ah! Bingo! Rosemary Gardens." She headed to her right and as she began scanning around for the crude headstones.

She frowned as she read the headstones, "These are all women!" She looked up and stared back into town. "Oh…Dean and Sam are gonna have their hands full…they have absolutely no clue how many witches there are in that coven." She shook her head as she kept looking for the one particular headstone.

Shining the fire torch on the head stones, she could not find Griselda's grave!

"She's not here!" Emily muttered.

Then she spotted something outside the grave and it was approaching her.

"That had better not be a ghost!" Emily's eyes widened as she remained rooted. "Please don't see me…shoo! Go away!" She waved the torch at it.

But the being kept coming at her.

"Okay…it's not going to hurt…they're harmless…Dean…where are you?" Emily squeaked as she shut her eyes as she held onto the torch and the shovel. "DEAN! HELP!"  
….

"I see Cas and slim ball left the door opened for us." Dean nudged the door and it opened and peeked into the interior.

Sam nodded, "Let's check it out and see where they'd gone."

"Wait, let's put some salt in front of the door." Dean said as he began to pour salt from the basket.

Then, he stepped in and Sam followed immediately and the door slammed shut behind them. They poured more salt around the door.

It was dark inside as they let their eyes adjust to the darkness and soon saw that they were in a large high ceilinged main room. And there were all kinds of witch craft activities all over the room; there were three tables against the far walls with candles along and they were lit with enochian sigils on the walls and floors.

"This is not a good thing." Dean commented as he raised an eyebrow.

"No, definitely not a good thing. We are in a hot bed Dean."

"No shit, Sam." He pointed to a hallway with doors. "Let's see what door number one is." He was holding the Angel killing knife. "At least I still have this."

"There had better not be any boogeyman in there." Sam followed him.

Dean tried the knob and it opened in as he peeked into it and shook his head, "Nope, no boogeyman in here."

"Door number two?" Sam jerked his chin towards the direction and Dean nodded.

Sam opened the door and saw that there was no one in there as well.

They stared at the third and last door as Dean said, "It's always the last door."

Sam nodded, "Yeah. Always."

Dean frowned as he was standing in front of it and pressed his ear against it, "There's someone in there." He whispered.

"Well, let's opened it."

They tried to knob but it wouldn't budge.

They began to shoulder against it and after a few times the door broke.

As they entered, they found Castiel standing in the middle of an enochian sigil. Crowley and Griselda, a brunette with sallow skin and sharp and menacing eyes in all black attire, standing side by side and smiling together at Dean and Sam, and she was holding the wand-knife. "Ah!" Crowley laughed. "If it isn't the Hardy Boys, so where's Nancy Drew?"

Dean shrugged, "She er…will be along shortly."

Crowley frowned, "Where is she?" He asked again.

Griselda turned to Crowley, "Who is she, Fergus?"

Crowley shook his head, "My dear, please let's not use that name anymore. It's Crowley. I like this much better."

Griselda smiled, "Whatever you say, my love."

Dean glared at Crowley, "I thought she was your cheating nagging bitch of a wife?" he grinned.

Griselda rushed at once to Dean as she grasped his neck tightly, "Do not call me that, you little mud pie."

"My dear…before you reduce him to a worm habitat, I do need him for bait."

Dean turned to him angrily, "Bait for what?"

Crowley smiled, "Oh, for my little pet who will try to rescue you when she thinks you're in peril. She is the warrior of God, after all. Right, Castiel?" He glanced at Castiel, "Pity, you're of no help, at the moment." He turned back to Dean and Sam and smile, "But she's a better prize for me. I'm going to have a lot of fun."

Griselda released Dean roughly as she stepped away from him, "I want him when all this is over."

Crowley chuckled, "Oh, you will have him, my beloved. But just not at the moment, now go order your little witches and find her."

Griselda smiled as she put her hand on his face, "You're such a charmer, my dear." Then she stood in front of a Wiccan sigil near the window and waved her wand over it before she turned and grinned, "It is done, my dear." She then pouted, "But why do you need a puny mud pie?"

Crowley stroked her face lovingly, "I need her to find the Lance.

"Crowley, what would you need the Lance?" Castiel asked him.

"Oh, plenty. It'll give me control of both heaven and hell." He smiled smugly. "And my little pet will bring it to me."

"Emily will not do it, Crowley." Dean said to him. "Once she finds the Lance, she will leave this place."

Crowley laughed, "Oh but not without you or Jolly Green!" He indicated Sam. "She'll come for you."

"Crowley," Castiel looked at him. "Where is Raphael?"

Crowley shrugged, "I haven't a clue." He glanced down at Griselda. "Unless my witch of a wife knows his whereabouts, don't you, my dear?"

Griselda nodded as she opened another door to their left and a bound and gagged man came out with two witches with black eyes holding him pushed him out, "We found him asleep, Griselda." They grinned at her.

Griselda approached him and laughed, "Oh what do we have here? Another Angel? Raphael, isn't he a pretty one." She ran her hand on his face. He flinched from her touch.

She frowned as she gripped his face tightly, "What? Don't like my touch?" She looked at the two witches and told them to take him to the basement. They left with Raphael. She then turned back to Crowley and smiled, "Fergus likes my touches, remember them, my love?"

Crowley rolled his eyes, "I told you not to call me by that stupid name! It's Crowley! Get it right, you cheating wench."

She whipped her head to him, "Don't call me that!"

Crowley laughed at her, "But you are, aren't you? You cheated on me, I told you once before that if I caught you cheating, I'll finish you. I'll fucking break your neck!"

She grinned slowly at him, "Oh, I remember those stupid threats, and that's all they were, stupid and empty." She began to laugh as she walked away from him. "Marley Stousman was a better man than you, Fergus!" She taunted.

Crowley saw red, "He was nothing but a bastard himself! You stupid whore! All he wanted was you and what you could offer…." He ran after her.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks, "Well, that was weird."

"Yeah, very." Sam said as they approached Castiel and rubbed the enochian sigil, allowing him to step out.

"Thank you Dean." Castiel walked to one of the enochian signs and began to change it.

"Cas," Dean stood next to him. "What are you doing?"

"Summoning Zapkiel."

"But Emily has not found the Lance yet."

"I know, I have not written the last sign. I'm getting it ready." He then turned to Dean and Sam. "We have to get rid of the witches in the mean time. Starting with Griselda."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, we got that. What about Crowley?"

Castiel shook his head, "I made a promise. He's coming with us."

"Why? He betrayed us!" Sam came to stand in front of them.

"I know but he helped us before and," he looked at Dean and admitted. "I promised him."

Dean shook his head as he took a deep breath, "Fine, we'll take him with us."

Castiel nodded.

"Let's go find some witches!" Dean said as they left the room.

…

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank TheMysteriousGeek2346 for whom I simply adore your super duper style of review! You really put a new twist on how to review! Oh how stylish and how original! Thank you! Love you! *Muah* !**

**.**

Hansel, Hansel, Gretel, and Castiel – Chapter 5

.

"Hello? Who are you?"

Emily heard a girlish voice. She cracked one eye opened looked and almost screamed!

Standing before her was greenish spectral figure; a young girl about 15 years old and she had long dark hair and large black mournful eyes, and Emily could see through her!

"Oh my god! You…you…are…a ghost!" Emily squeezed her eyes shut again as she waved the torch in front of her, hoping to scare the figure away.

"What are you doing?" The figure asked Emily.

"Trying to get rid of you!" She replied.

After a moment, "Is it working?"

"No…I'm still here."

"That's what I'm afraid you'll say that." She kept her eyes closed. "What do you want from me?"

"I don't know. No one comes over here for a long time. You're the first."

Emily opened her eyes; she figured if the ghost or whatever it was would harm her, it would have done so but so far she was still alive, and that was a good sign…right?

"How long have you been here?" Emily asked her as she looked around; they were the only ones here.

"Do you mean talking to you?"

"No, how long have you …er live…haunt…here?"

"I don't know. I don't remember." She replied.

"What's your name?" Emily asked her.

"Hilda." She said and smiled, showing Emily blackness in her mouth.

"Okay…Hilda. Er, nice to meet you." She grimaced as she saw the nothingness in her mouth; not really attractive, she thought to herself.

"What's your name?"

"Emily."

"Hi Emily. You're nice and you're not afraid of me like those people long ago."

Emily nodded, "Nice to know. Just as long as you don't hurt me, I …er, won't hurt you."

Hilda frowned, "Why would I want to hurt you?"

Emily shrugged, "I don't know…just like I don't know why I'm talking to…a…a ghost. I'm really losing my damn mind!" She began to walk out of the cemetery.

"Where are you going, Emily?" She followed her.

"Well, I'm supposed to look for a witch and since I can't find her grave, I have to get back to town."

"Oh…a witch? Who? Maybe I can help you with it!" She looked excited.

Emily stopped walking as she turned to face her, "You know, you just might! I'm looking for Griselda's. I don't know her last name but she's…."

Hilda gasped out loud and fled from Emily and vanished.

Emily spun around her and muttered, "Huh! I guess she's even frightened of her! Imagine that; a ghost afraid of a witch. So much for your help, Hilda!" She shouted out loud.

Hilda appeared behind Emily again, "She's the most powerful witch, Emily! Everyone is frightened of her! Davina and Rubella protects us from her, they had been doing so for many years!"

Then she appeared before Emily, startling the human and asked her. "Why are you seeking her grave, Emily?"

"First off, Hilda, let's try not to pop in and out unexpectedly, I'm not used to you yet. Secondly, we...er, accidentally killed Davina and Rubella."

Hilda shook her head as she stared at Emily with a big 'O', "You didn't?"

"Well, I didn't…not personally. My friends did. But we didn't know at the time we were not suppose to kill them. I mean they had tied us up and threatened to cook us."

Hilda shook her head wildly, "But…It will bring Griselda back to the big house and she will bring all her witches! The town is not safe anymore."

"Okay, kid. That is why I'm here…I'm suppose to find her bones and burned it."

"Burn it?" Hilda looked at her strangely. "Why would you want to do that?"

"It will completely kill her; she'll …er…poof! Disappear! Gone! So, do you know where she's buried?"

"Well, the big house is hers. Maybe she was buried in the back of the house because I would." Hilda reasoned.

Shoulders slummed. "Er, yeah…kid. That would make perfect sense. I'm gonna kill Dean."

"Who is Dean?" Hilda asked her.

Emily shook her head, "My soon-to-be-dead boyfriend, and he's at the house now."

Hilda began to whoosh about Emily rapidly as Emily tried watched the young ghost confusedly. "Er, what are you doing, Hilda? Can you stop doing the whooshing thingy?"

Hilda stopped as she calmed down and moved beside Emily, "Your friend is in grave danger! All the witches...and there are many…!They'll attack him!"

"Well, Dean is not by himself, his brother, Sam and another are with him."

Hilda shook her head, "Not enough, those witches are powerful!"

Emily nodded as she looked back at the gravestones, "Hey, are these the witches' bones buried in there?"

Hilda nodded, "Yes, and mine too."

Emily nodded and she began to dig.

"What are you doing now, Emily?"

"Well, if I dig up the bones of the witches and burn them, that'd put them to rest forever, too."

Hilda laughed, "I like you very much, Emily!"

Emily gave her a wry look, "Yeah, don't get too attach to me, Hilda. Hopefully I'm not here for the long haul."

….

Dean, Sam, Castiel were in the main living room when they saw a large coven of witches coming at them.

"Get behind us, Cas!" Dean stood beside Sam welding the silver knife.

"Let's see if these knives are as effective here as in the 21st century!"

The witches charged at them at the same time. As the Winchesters fought effectively with the knives, Castiel was able to fight them with a long broom he found by a wall. It didn't kill them but at least it wounded them until either Dean or Sam had a chance to stab them with the knife.

….

Finding the first set of bones, Emily set the torch down on them but they wouldn't burn. She frowned as she lowered the torch again.

"Okay, why is this not burning?" She muttered out loud.

"Maybe it needs tinder?" Hilda suggested.

Emily glanced at the spectral, "Now, why didn't I think of it?"

Hilda giggled, "You're so silly, Emily!"

Emily shook her head as she looked around for…dried tinder and saw dried grass around the cemetery. "Great, I've got a comedic ghost for a side-kick."

Pulling them, she then dropped them into the hole and lit it again, this time it did light it as the bones were soon burned.

Hilda clapped cheerfully and emptily.

"One down and many to go," Emily sighed as she looked about her and began to dig more.

"Emily, can you leave mine alone? I'd like to stay around here." Hilda asked her.

"Why? Don't you want to join your…er…folks on the other side?" Emily stopped digging as she looked at her.

Hilda shook her head, "No, if I remember correctly, my mother and father are not very nice people. I think that's how I died young." She frowned as she looked about her.

Emily nodded, "You know; this cemetery, why is this all women in here, where's the men buried?"

Hilda shook her head, "I don't know."

Emily looked at her, "You don't remember much, don't you?"

She shook her head sadly.

As Emily continued to dig, thankfully some of the graves were not very deep as she was able to find the bones and burned them quickly but it was not an easy job.

Her arms began to ache as she continued to work, "Well, at least I know that if, I am fired from the FBI, I can apply at the cemetery at Arlington Memorial as a grave digger; I'd have over…200 years experience." Emily chuckled. "Wonder if the owner of this cemetery would write a glowing recommendation?" She stared at the haphazard burning holes where she had dug and burned around her and shook her head, "Probably not…zero point for organization skills."

Hilda watched her, "Do you always talk to yourself?"

Emily looked at her and grinned, "Oh yeah, all the time, Hilda. I'm in stage 2 of self commitment to the mental ward. Why do you ask?"

She shrugged, "Well, I talk to myself a lot too."

Emily gave her a look, "Really? I didn't know that, I'd wouldn't have guessed we have so much in common. What do you know, I'm BFF with a ghost!"

"What's a BFF?"

…..

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed as he was almost stabbed by a witch/demon but suddenly it was engulfed in flames and vanished. "Did you see that?"

Dean had saw it and nodded. "Yeah, I did!"

"What's going on?"

Dean shrugged but Castiel came into the main room where the two were battling the witches/demons, "I think Emily's burning their bones."

They stared at Castiel as they saw the logic. "Well, let's hope she's digging faster" Dean pointed at the back door. "There's more coming in!"

"She's supposed to find Griselda's bones!" Sam exclaimed as he began to fight one coming at him.

"What if her bones are not in that cemetery and these witches are?"

"That'll work!" They saw another witch burst into flames before she vanished. "Let's hope she has a John Deere digger!"

"Sammy!" Dean was on his back as a witch was on top of him, his hands were bound. Sam rushed over and ran his knife into the back of the witch and killed her instantly. "Thanks!" He said as he got up. "She's out there by herself and Griselda had sent some of her minions over."

"I'll find Emily," Castiel said as he was holding a long and bloody knife and a broom. "Dean…Crowley…he's not what you think."

"What do you mean, Cas?" He glared at him.

"He's helping us." Castiel said softly.

"What?" Dean and Sam leaned in closely to him. "Helping? By betraying us? By giving that witch the wand?"

"Just trust him, all right?" Castiel implore them.

Dean nodded at him tightly, "We'll see."

Castiel returned his look as he glanced at the broom wearily.

"Does it work?" Dean pointed at the broom.

Castiel shrugged, "I don't know what you mean, Dean."

"Can it fly? You know like a witch's broom?"

"Oh…" Castiel hook a leg over the broom handle and sat on it and all once it began to hover as Castiel held on to it with his hand, "I guess it does." He began to maneuver shakily on it as he weaved around them. Dean and Sam dodged him as they moved away to avoid from getting hit.

"Whoa! You need a flying lesson for one of this?" Dean grinned as Castiel bumped into him, almost knocking him out of the broom.

"I'll get a hang of it." Cas nodded as he flew higher. "I prefer my way of …traveling."

Dean and Sam watched him weaved like a drunken man on a flying broom until more witches began to converge on them as they continued to fight.

…..

"Emily…" Hilda called out to her.

"Busy here, sweetie."

"Uh…you might want to come out of the hole."

Emily blew her bangs as she wiped her sweat from her dirt covered face as she climbed out of the hole, "Yeah, what is it?"

Hilda was looking behind Emily and pointing, "I think we're not alone anymore." She then vanished.

Emily spun and saw dark figures flying towards her in the night, "Are those birds?"

Hilda poked her head and shook it, "No…they're witches!"

Emily widened her eyes, "Oh…crap! That's not good." She looked at the shovel and around her; there were still more grave sites to dig and burn.

And now, there were witches coming at her!

What are her odds? None, she thought miserably.

Bracing for them, she held the shovel out as a weapon as she watched them landed in front of her and thought; _wish I could fly one of them…hmmm?_

As the first one came down, she grinned at Emily, showing her her rotted teeth, "So, you're the one who's been destroying our sisters!"

Another standing beside the first one, "You'll pay for it!"

Emily grinned, "Pay? Will you take a check or credit card? I ran out of cash."

The witches looked at her in confusion and then at each other, "What is she talking about?"

Emily saw there were five of them. "Actually all I have on with me are American Express, Visa, MasterCard, Diner's Club, um, let's see…" She looked at them and thought, "Although, you ladies certainly over-qualified for the AARP club, I can call them, they'll be delighted to send you brochures because I keep getting them even though I'm not that old…" As she talked, she was taking steps towards them unsuspectingly. "… and I'm in their list. Funny I don't look anything over 65 but you five ladies, well I think with your combined age, you're more than 2000 years between the five of you!" With that she pushed them all into the hole. "But who's counting?"

Grabbing the torch, she threw them down at them, as well as the dried hay.

Instantly they were lit with fire and began to burn and screamed.

Emily backed away from them, holding the shovel when she saw one of them tried to crawl out, she hit her hard on the head! "Stay in there!"

The burning witch fell back again as she screamed even more and soon all was quiet.

"Oh yah, burn woman!" Emily stared at the burning pile.

As she watched them burned, Emily began to dig another site.

Hilda appeared, "Wow! You're very brave!"

Emily grinned, "Where were you?"

"Over there." She pointed at a large heavy thorny brush. "Sorry but they're scary."

Emily looked and saw something peeking out of the thorny bush.

She walked over there and using the shovel, she parted them and gasped!

"Look, Hilda!" Emily grinned as she parted the bush so they could see.

Hilda giggled, "You found me, Emily!" She began to whoosh around Emily.

"Okay, Hilda…stop with the whoosh thingy! It's too weird!" Emily looked about her as she tried to keep up with the ghost.

"Sorry, Emily. I feel very excited." Hilda laughed as she stood in front of the grave stone.

Emily tried to read the headstone;

'HILDA SCHLAF, Beloved daughter

1803 – 1818

"Schlaf…"Emily frowned; the name was familiar but she couldn't think of where she had heard of the name.

"What's the matter, Emily?" Hilda was watching her.

"I don't know, the name is familiar…I heard of it before but…" She shook her head. "Well, anyways it'll come to me." She went back to the grave and continued her work.

….

"How many more are there? It's like the never ending witch story!" Sam remarked as he deflected an oncoming blow from witch before he lunged at her.

"Just keep going, Sammy!" Dean exclaimed. "Uh oh, guess who's back!" He glared at the hated pair.

"I'd love to run this knife through them right now if I get a chance!"

"I still don't see what Cas is talking about? How is Crowley helping us?"

Crowley and Griselda were holding Raphael who was still bound and gagged.

"I see the party is still going on, my dear." Crowley remarked as he watched Dean and Sam fought.

Griselda frowned angrily, watching her witches being killed, "This is not a…a party, Crowley! They are killing my coven! Do something!" She turned to him.

Crowley arched his brow, "Do something? Hello? My dear, you have the wand, I don't." He reminded her. "As you'll recall, I do not have any powers in this forsaken century."

Griselda smiled slowly as she ran her wand on his cheek, Crowley pushed it away angrily, "Ah yes. You are powerless, how delightful."

"Let's not get too chippy, will you?"

Raphael tried to move away from them but Crowley held on to him, "And where might you be going?"

He muttered in his gag.

Crowley leaned close to Raphael, "What? I can't understand, cat got your tongue?" He chuckled as he glanced back at the Winchesters. "I wonder where Castiel has wandered off."

Griselda frowned, "Should we be looking for him?"

Crowley shook his head, "Not at all, he's known to get lost on his own."

"All the more to look for him, we'll need him when the time comes."

"Ah! When the time comes." Crowley said loudly.

Dean and Sam exchanged confused looks; _what was that about?_

"And how much more is that?" Crowley looked at her.

"How many times have I told you, when dawn strikes, the Lance will show it all and we will live forever." She laughed.

"But we must first find the Lance." Crowley said. "And Emily…"

"Who?" Griselda watched him. "Her...again, why are you so intrigued with her?"

Crowley smiled widely, "Oh because she' my new pet, my dear." He chuckled as Dean gave him a dark look while he stabbed another witch. "She and I had made an agreement, a very unique agreement, just the two of us."

Griselda became incensed, "But Crowley, I thought you and I…?"

"Oh, we have something too, Griselda," He ran his hand on her face. He was about to say something when Raphael ran. "Go my dear! Get him back before he hurts himself."

Griselda followed after him.

….

"Ooh…"Emily wiped her sweat again from her brow, "I'm gonna get in a spa after this whole crap!"

"What's a spa?" Hilda was watching her burned the tenth grave, trying not so sound bored as she floated around Emily.

"It's a cool place where you're being pampered from head to toe, and they massaged your body and then you get to soak in a hot tub afterwards. It's heavenly."

"It sounds nice, do you think I'll like it?"

Emily chuckled, "Hilda, I don't think it's for ghosts…only for humans."

"Oh." She looked deflated. "Oh well, nothing's good for us. We can't do anything." She said dejectedly.

"You can do the whoosh thingy!" Emily grinned as she waved her hand.

Hilda laughed but she stopped as she looked up in the sky and came to Emily, "Somehthing is coming! I don't know what it is, I've never seen it before…I have to go!" And she vanished again.

Emily turned to see what was approaching as she held the shovel, "Really? What else? More witches? Demons? Bring it on. I'm not afraid you jerks! Come on, douche bags!"

She saw the figure coming to her fast and before she could hit or defend herself, it crashed into her and knocked her out as she lay flat on her back!

…..

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Hansel, Hansel, Gretel, and Castiel – Chapter 6

.

Castiel blinked several times as he sat up and looked around him and saw Emily lying beside him. He then turned to check on her and saw to his relief that she was knocked unconscious.

"Er…hello?"

Castiel turned and saw the green spectral form peeking from the thorny bush in the corner of the cemetery.

"Hello." He returned her greeting.

She poked her head further out, "Who are you?"

"I'm Castiel, I'm a friend of Emily's. Who are you?"

She floated towards him, "I'm Hilda and I'm a friend of Emily's too." She came to look close to her, "Is she okay?"

"Yes, I ran into her."

"Why?"

He looked down at the broom, "I can't control this broom."

"Are you a witch?" She asked him.

Castiel shook his head, "No. I'm an Angel."

Hilda widened her eyes and then she whooshed around behind him and looked and then came back to float in front of him again, "Where is your wings? Or are you hiding it in your coat?" She was looking around his trench coat.

Castiel shook his head again, "You can't see it. It's beyond your eyes."

Hilda stared at him, "Is that why I couldn't tell who you were when you were flying?"

Castiel didn't answer her.

"Wait, if you're an Angel, why did you need to fly in a broom?"

"Because I do not have any powers here." He explained to her. "Hilda, didn't Emily explain to you?"

She shook her head, "Explain what?"

"We do not belong to your world. We came to find something."

"Find something? What is it?"

"A Lance, Emily is supposed to find a Lance but we became involved with the witches here in this town."

Emily began to stir and groaned as she grabbed her face, "Oh…my face…what the…" She looked up and saw Castiel standing beside Hilda. "Oh hey, Castiel." She rolled over and stood up as she ached all over, her hands were blistered from handling the shovel.

"Emily, are you okay?" Castiel asked her.

She nodded, "Yeah, did you fly into me?"

He nodded, "It was the fastest way to find you."

Hilda giggled at their exchange.

Emily looked up and saw Hilda, "I see you're still here, Hilda."

She nodded, "She's funny. I'm her BFF, you know. I don't what it means but I think it sounds nice."

"What is a BFF?" Castiel asked Emily.

Emily shook her head and winced as she rubbed her face as it was red where Cas had ran into her.

"Are you okay? That was a real bad whoosh! And you're not even a ghost!"

Emily glared at Hilda, "Er, thanks for your graphic commentary, Hilda."

Emily looked closely at him. "And what are you doing here? What's going on at the house?"

"Griselda summoned the witches to take you to her, Dean was worried about you, so I offered to help." He looked around. "Did you kill them?"

Emily nodded as she pointed to the burned grave, "Yup, all five of them, not the brightest witches."

"Did you locate Griselda's bones?"

Emily shook her head, "No, we, that is, Hilda and I, think that Griselda's grave is buried back at that house. But there's a lot of women's graves out here, I think they're her coven's graves. I figured if I dug them up and burned them, it'll diminish their chances."

Castiel nodded as he picked up the shovel, "I'll dig and you burn them."

She nodded, glad of the extra help, "Is Dean all right?"

Castiel nodded again, "Dean is fine when I left. He thinks Crowley had betrayed us but he is helping us. We still have to recover the Lance by daybreak. Crowley said that Lucifer knew the Lance is lost and he is determined it stays lost."

"What do you mean?"

He stopped digging and looked at her, "He has sent Crowley to kill you once the Lance is found."

Emily paled, "What? Me?'

Castiel nodded. "But Crowley had promised me that he'll protect you."

"Why? What did you do?" Emily walked to him. "Cas, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, Emily. He knows you're pure of heart. He will help you no matter what."

Emily shook her head, "No! Crowley is…is devious, you know it! Dean told me; all those time he had tricked you and he ….he never agree to anything without wanting something for himself!" She shook her head as she pace about a few times and then came to stand in front of him again. "No, you two made a deal, I just know it and I want to know what it is, Cas. Tell me please." She implored him.

Castiel shook his head, "Emily, we did not make any deal. Crowley is being honest."

She sighed, "I don't believe it, and I don't think you're lying. I hope you're not lying, Cas." She turned away from him.

He frowned as he continued to dig.

….

Dean and Sam were leaning against a wall of a room, they were exhausted and felt as if they had no more to will to fight.

Their energy were sapped and there were bodies upon bodies piled all around them.

Breathing heavily, Dean looked at his brother, "Sam…I can't go on anymore."

Sam was breathing through his mouth, "Yeah, me too. I'm done for."

"Oh no, you two are not done yet," Griselda smiled as she came before them.

Sam groaned, "Great, take a number, witch."

Dean nodded. "I'll probably call her something else though."

Griselda moved closer to them, "You two have killed my entire coven and you'll pay for it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…just get it over with, Griselda." Dean turned to Sam.

Sam nodded, "Just take us." He nodded to Dean who suddenly came from behind and grabbed her from who dropped the wand. Sam bent down and quickly retrieved it.

Griselda tried to struggle but Dean kept a firm grasp, "When Crowley comes back, he'll deal with you two!" She screeched.

"Crowley can go hang." Dean gritted his teeth angrily. "We'll send him back to his home world and you can join him for a happily ever after ending."

"You two think you're so clever! You don't know what you're doing!" She spat out.

"What do you mean, Griselda?" Sam frowned as he looked at Dean.

She laughed again, "I'm not going to tell you two fools, not unless you let me go."

"Do you think we're that stupid?" Dean exclaimed. "Think again, bitch!"

She hissed at him.

"Well, well, well," Dean and Sam looked to their left and saw Crowley walking to them with Raphael towards them. "I see someone's in a bind." He was eyeing the wand.

"What are you doing to Raphael, Crowley?" Dean demanded.

"I wanted him to look for that blasted Lance!" He glared at the Angel.

"I will not reveal the location, Crowley." Raphael rasped. He then turned to Dean and Sam and said, "He intends to take the Lance and return to the present time without you two, Emily and Castiel."

Dean nodded, "Yeah, we figured that already, Raphael."

Raphael frowned, "You do?"

"Yeah, Emily knew about it way before anyone of us had figured it out."

"So…you knew what I am…?"

They nodded, "Yeah, Castiel told us."

"And the Lance?"

Sam shook his head, "We have not located it yet."

Raphael looked relieved as he smiled smugly, "Then all is not over."

"Yet, Raphael, yet." Crowley said. "Castiel and Emily have not returned yet and it is not day break."

They heard a crashing sound outside the house and lots of groaning and mutterings.

"What's that?" Dean wondered as he pushed Griselda down as Sam pointed the wand at her as she walked reluctantly to the commotion.

The door opened and Dean saw two dark figures stumbling into the darkened living room and almost laughed.

"Em! Cas!" He greeted them warmly as he stood next to Griselda.

Emily turned to look and saw Dean holding Griselda with Sam pointing a wand at her while Crowley standing beside Raphael, there were bodies of dead witches scattered all around them.

"Oh hey everyone, I see you guys are still alive."

Dean noticed someone…or something was hovering behind Emily, "Em…what is that?"

She turned around and saw who was behind her and realized Hilda had tagged along, and grinned, "Oh, this is Hilda, I met her at the cemetery outside the town."

Sam and Dean nodded at her while she waved cheerfully at them and floated near until she saw Griselda and paused.

"That's Griselda! Emily!" She vanished.

Emily shook her head as she looked at Dean and Sam, "She has a habit of doing that."

Dean nodded uncertainly as he looked up and around, "Uh…Griselda won't hurt you…we have her wand."

Sam held it up as he looked about the room as well.

Hilda appeared beside Sam, startling him as he reared back and looked at her. "Hi…Hilda."

"Hi, who are you?"

"I'm Sam."

"I'm Emily's BFF, I don't know what it is but I think it's a good thing."

Sam turned to look at Emily and grinned.

Emily shook her head and shrugged, "It's a long story."

Dean grinned at her, "I see you decided to strip off the dress." He wriggled his eyebrows.

She gave him an exasperated look, "It was not easy to dig in a dress, you should try it."

Castiel turned to Emily and whispered to her who nodded and she walked towards Sam.

"The wand, Sam." She held out her hand.

Sam place the wand on her hand and she turned to Griselda and stabbed her suddenly, shocking everyone as Griselda burst into a bright light, Dean released her suddenly as she turned into the Lance of Holy.

Emily picked it up and held it firmly and handed it to Castiel, "There, please return us to the present time."

Castiel nodded as he held the Lance. "Thank you, Emily."

"Wait, Emily! You are leaving?" Hilda came before Emily sadly.

Emily nodded, "Yeah kid. You know we don't belong here and we have to get home."

She looked down and nodded, "I understand. I'll miss you, Emily."

Emily smiled, "I'll miss you Hilda. Take care. You should go…uh…to the other side…you know rest."

Hilda nodded. "Okay, bye." She vanished instantly.

Emily looked about her, "Well…that was fast. I hope I didn't hurt her feelings."

Dean shook his head, "Nah, she's what? A teen, she'll get over it."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, teenagers, they're all the same, ghosts and humans, they'll tough it out."

Emily grinned, "Oh, so you guys are experts in ghosts too, huh?"

"Absolutely." Dean chuckled.

"Can't we get going?" Crowley glared at them. "This teeny bopper crap is giving me indigestion!"

"Come on, Crow face, admit it, you missed your teenage years." Emily teased him.

He shook his head, "On the contrary pet, I skipped my teen years and went directly to adulthood." He stared at her. "Most miserable years of my life."

She returned his stare, "Pity, they were fun years."

He smiled, "Oh, I don't think yours were, as I recalled, you did something less than …"

She suddenly punched him!

Everyone, even Emily was shocked!

"Emily!" Dean exclaimed as he held her hand and saw they were red and began to swell.

Crowley wiped the blood off his nose and frowned, "That was not necessary pet, oh, you'll pay for it, I can assure you." He glared angrily as he advanced towards Emily.

Castiel stepped forward as he looked at him meaningfully. "No Crowley, you won't harm Emily."

Emily shook her head, "Okay, I've had enough of this crap, Cas, I want the truth. No more cryptic messages back and forth with the King of bullshit. Tell me now."

"Wait, what?" Dean turned to Castiel and then at Emily. "What's going on, Emily?"

"It's something he and Crowley had planned and it involved us." She told him.

Castiel shook his head, "No Emily. Only you."

"Me? What about me?" She stared at him.

"What about her, Cas?"

Castiel turned to Crowley who nodded and said, "I was sent here to…"

Raphael chose this moment to rush to Castiel and grabbed the Lance and exclaimed to them, "You will never get out of here now!"

He uttered a few Latin words out loud as he threw the Lance against a wall across from him and it opened a portal and jumped right in as it quickly diminished in size and disappeared.

The five stared in stunned surprise as they watched Raphael vanished.

"Well, we're stuck in the 19th century forever!" Emily stared in horror.

Dean shook his head, "No, we're not! Cas, remember your enochian sign in the other room!" He then began to run towards the room, Sam followed him.

Crowley, Castiel and Emily did the same as they rushed forward.

Hilda popped out of the wall and watched them, "They are certainly a group of strange people, interesting but strange." She vanished again.

As Castiel drew the last symbol to summon Zapkiel, Emily stood beside Crowley and said to him, "You and I, and Cas, we're going to sit down and talk."

Castiel nodded, "It's really simple, Emily. You're to be a …"

Zapkiel flashed into sight as he looked at everybody, "Did you get the Lance, Castiel?"

"Not now, Zapkiel!" Emily and Crowley exclaimed together angrily!

Zapkiel stared at them, "Did you want me to leave?"

"NO!" Dean and Sam held onto him. "Don't leave without us!"

"Raphael has taken the Lance, Zapkiel, and we do not know where he had gone, return us to the present time so I can find him."

Zapkiel nodded, "I'll take you all back now."

They all vanished just as Hilda appeared next to Emily as she disappeared with them!

…

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Hansel, Hansel, Gretel, and Castiel – Chapter 7

.

Emily was driving home one evening; she and the BAU team had just returned from New Orleans after spending almost a week there. She was eager to return to her apartment and her beloved cat, Sergio. The road she was on was long and winding and dark, something she had driven many times when suddenly she saw a bright flash of light in the sky sparked through her car windshield and keeping her wits about her, she slowed her car and saw another car on the opposite side had stopped and the driver and occupant were on the side of the road.

Emily pulled over and making sure there was no traffic coming, she crossed the road and approached them, keeping her gun in check, just in case.

"Hey, you guys all right?" She called out.

Two men; one of them had brown sandy hair and the other was blond were changing tire. The brown sandy haired man stood up and smile at her, "Yeah, tire blew. My brother is changing it right now."

"Did you see a bright light just now…?" She narrowed her gaze at him, "Er…have I seen you before?" She began to chuckle as she saw his look. "I know it sounds like a bad pick up line but I'm not trying to pick you up or anything but seriously, I feel like I knew you from somewhere…?"

The brown-haired man grinned at her flirtatiously, "It's okay, honey…I do have that kind of face."

Emily rolled her eyes at him as she shook her head.

The blonde that was changing the tire looked up at his brother and rolled his eyes, "Seriously, Dean?"

Emily glanced at the blonde, "I…know you too…"

The blonde stood up now and Emily saw that he was quite tall as she craned her neck to look up, "Er, hi…."

"Hi, Sam Winchester…this is my brother, Dean."

They shook her hand, "Emily Prentiss." She frowned, "Look, I'm serious I've met you guys before but I just can't place where and I'm usually good at it…where's Reid when I need him?" She muttered the last under her breath.

Dean leaned forward and looked at her, "You know Sam, come to think of it, she's right. I've seen her before." He nodded.

Sam leaned in too and looked at her closely, "Yeah…yeah…you do look familiar but where?" He scratched his head.

"Okay…What do you guys do?" Emily asked them.

Dean and Sam exchanged skeptical looks, "Er…we're hunters. What about you?"

"I'm a federal agent with the FBI."

Dean widened his eyes, "Wait a minute, I remember…you're with the …the...BAU, right?" She nodded. Dean grinned. "I knew it!" Then he stopped smiling. "I don't know what it means."

Emily shook her head, "It stands for Behavioral…"

Sam continued the rest for her, "Analysis Unit!"

Dean and Emily stared at him, who looked back at them, "I don't know what made me say it." He shrugged. "It just came out."

"This is really weird, what the hell is going on?" Dean frowned.

Emily began to blush hotly as she kept watching Dean who returned her gaze, "What?"

She shook her head, "I…I…Look, I don't mean to stare but I feel as if you and I know each other er, very well."

Dean arched his brow, "So?" He leaned in close to her and whispered, "How well?"

She reddened more, "A lot…intimately."

Dean raked his eyes over her with interest and smiled again, "Oh…!" then, it dawned on him that they did share something intimate as his smile widened, "OH!"

Emily looked down as she refused to meet his gaze.

Dean grinned boyishly, "Biblical?"

She smiled as it turned to giggles as she nodded.

Sam watched their exchanges with interest, "What? Am I missing something?"

Suddenly, Dean's cell phone rang; it was Bobby.

"Hello?" Dean answered the phone.

"Are you idgits talking to Emily?"

"Bobby?" Dean frowned at the phone. "How did you know…?"He glanced at her.

"Who's Bobby?" Emily stared at him.

"Bobby Singer, he's a friend of ours." Sam told her.

"Bobby Singer?" Emily repeated. "Why does his name sounds familiar?"

Suddenly they all found themselves in Bobby's den with Castiel.

Dean lowered his cell phone as he looked at him, "What's going on?"

"What the hell?" Emily shook her head and blinked a few times. "That was some rush." She muttered as her memories came back to her. "Where's Crowley, Cas?"

Sam felt the same as his memories came flooding back to his head as well as he blinked as the sudden feeling in his head.

"Cas, why did you send us back to the beginning?" Sam walked to stand next to Dean and Emily. Dean was shaking his head as he looked blankly about him before he looked at Emily and smiled.

Castiel, who was looking out the window, shook his head, "I'm sorry, I had to do it while I had to look for Raphael and the Lance."

"Did you, Cas?" Dean asked him.

Castiel nodded, "Yes. We had him contained."

"We?" Sam looked at him. "Who's the we?"

Castiel turned his gaze back to Sam, "Crowley, Zapkiel and I."

"Why is Crowley so helpful all of a sudden, Cas?" Dean approached him.

"Crowley's helping?" Bobby frowned at Dean.

Dean and Sam nodded, "Yeah, he'd been with us in the 19th century the whole time." Sam said.

"Well, that must have been fun." Bobby snickered.

"You have no idea." Emily shook her head. "It was like hanging out with a virus."

Suddenly there was a girlish laughter.

They all looked at each other in surprise.

"I know that laughter!" Emily said as she looked about her, "Hilda? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

A faint head poked through Bobby's study, startling him.

"Oh shit! What the hell!" He said as he backed away from her.

Hilda stared at Bobby for a moment before she vanished.

Emily groaned as she closed her eyes, "Oh my god! How did you get here, Hilda?"

Hilda appeared again as she stared at Bobby, "I don't know, Emily. One moment I was going back to the grave and the next I felt dizzy and began to spin and it became all dark. When I came to, I found myself next to you." She moved to Dean and pointed to his cell phone with interest, "What is this?"

Dean raised the phone up to show her, "It's called a cell phone, we talk to…er, it's a long story, Hilda. We can talk to someone from far away."

"Oh, why?"

"Not now, Hilda, we have something more important." Emily said.

"Okay," Bobby was staring at the spectral figure. "Er, who's the ghostly kid?"

"This is Hilda, she's from the 19th century." Emily grinned. "Apparently she came with us when Zapkiel pulled us back to the present." She looked at the ghostly teen, "Great, now you're gonna be stuck here, probably forever, kid."

Hilda smiled, "Sorry, Emily. I don't know what happened."

"It's okay, I guess." Emily said before turning to Castiel, "Now, what's this thing about containing Raphael and where's Crowley? And, this discussion about me?"

Castiel looked at all four of them, "As you know, Heaven is preparing for God's return and before we do, we must keep Lucifer from coming back."

"Lucifer is still lose?" Sam cut in.

Castiel nodded. "Yes, Sam. We have to contain him again."

"And in order to do so, you need him in a vessel first." Sam said.

Castiel nodded, again.

Sam shook his head, "I don't understand why he'd insisted on me."

"Because of your blood and it's your destiny."

"My destiny?" Sam raised both brows.

The Angel nodded once more.

Sam looked over to his brother and then at Bobby.

"Isn't there other solution, Castiel?" Emily asked him softly.

"There is, Emily." He looked at her intently.

"This is the thing you and Crowley were talking about, right?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Have you told her?" Crowley suddenly appeared before them.

Emily rolled her eyes as she turned to him, "He was about to, Crow shit, Go away!" she turned back to Castiel.

"You do know I have my powers back, pet?" He grinned.

"I do and at the moment I don't give a damn, now will you go away?"

"Crowley, let me handle this." Castiel said.

"What the hell is going on?" Bobby frowned as he stood before them.

A cell phone began to ring as Emily sighed impatiently. "What now?"

"Oh, that's your cell, Emily. It's been ringing for the past day and a half since you guys are gone." Bobby said as he pointed at her bag.

Emily moved to her bag as she dug her phone out and checked it. Hilda came over and looked at it with curiosity.

Emily saw that she had over 20 missed calls! And they were mostly from Garcia and Hotch.

There were some text messages also from Hotch as well as she opened them and read it; he had reconsidered her suspension and decided to shortened them to one week instead and reinstate her back two days from today!

Emily looked up at Dean and Sam, as well as Bobby and Castiel.

This new path of life, if she could call it had been more than interesting, to say the least!

Dean and Sam had opened her eyes, more than what the FBI had given her; this supernatural dimension versus the reality had really knocked her off and awakened her to another world. She had also thought science was always the answer but now she realized it was not so as there were so many unexpected things and unanswerable events no one could answer, not science ever could, and especially Dr. Spencer Reid.

Looking at Hilda, for example; a ghost! How do you explain her scientifically, Dr. Reid? Oh yeah, Emily would love for him to meet her new friend.

"Emily?" Dean walked to stand in front of her as he waved Hilda out of his way. Hilda whooshed from him in a huff. "Excuse me, Hilda. Emily, talk to me, hummingbird." He put his hand on her cheek softly.

She looked at him and smiled, "Would you believe Hotch decided to shorten my suspension to one week?"

Dean arched his brow, "That's generous of him." He said sarcastically. "You're still not in the wrong."

"I know." She looked up at Castiel and Crowley. "Okay, no more interruptions, tell me what's going on." She turned to Crowley. "Come on, Crowley, just spill it."

"What?" He teased her. "No nasty names for me? Did you run out of names?" Emily gave him a wry look. "Okay, here's the deal, pet, the Angels are short handed. They needed more garrison and have decided to induct you into their little Hall of Angels."

Emily frowned as she and Dean exchanged looks. "I don't understand; you want me to be an Angel?"

Crowley shook his head, "Not exactly, they have Angels, they just need vessels. Like Castiel, Zapkiel, and yes…Raphael. In other words, they want to use your body but you'd have to give it up willingly."

"Why me?"

"You have proven yourself more than worthy; the other Angels have agreed." Castiel said. "I need someone to built better garrison, and you're our choice."

"Just think, pet, you'll have the same powers…well not as powerful as I am but you get the picture, and we'll have fun zapping each other, ask Castiel." Crowley grinned meaningfully.

"Crowley, her powers will not be for fun." Castiel pointed.

"You're really such a bore, Castiel!" He turned back to Emily, "I hope you'll consider. Lucifer is coming and he loves a good fight, Raphael has crippled Heaven's garrison and really in need to be rebuilt." He nodded at her and vanished.

"Is he an Angel?" Hilda asked.

"Er…no, he's the head of the demons." Bobby said.

Hilda turned to stare at him, "Seriously?"

Bobby arched a brow, "You've been hanging around Emily too long."

"Would you believe his sincerity?" Bobby marveled as he looked at Dean and Castiel. "I almost teared at his honesty." He made to wipe at an imaginary tear from his eye.

"No, Emily."Dean shook his head.

Emily turned to look at him. "Wait a minute, Dean. This is my decision."

"Yes I know that, hummingbird, if you do, I won't be able to…" He couldn't go on as he walked away from her and stepped outside, slamming the door.

Emily looked after Dean and then at Castiel, "How long do I have to decide?"

Castiel answered, "A day."

"Then you'll have my answer in a day." Emily said.

Castiel nodded and vanished.

"Where did he go?" Hilda asked as she whooshed and looked around.

"Wherever Angels go…Heaven I guess." Bobby said. "Can you stop with that whoosh thing? It's too…er…flashy…" He waved his hands back and forth as he shook his head.

Hilda stopped moving fast as Bobby walked to his bottle of bourbon and poured it into a glass, she poked her nose into it and reared back fast as she could as she wrinkled her nose, "Ooh! It smells horrible! What is that?"

"It's called bourbon." Bobby raised it to her and tossed it into his mouth and swallowed, "Ah! Good stuff!" He smiled at her. "I can't believe I'm having a conversation with a teeny ghost!" He began to pour another amount into the glass.

"Do you think I'll like it?" Hilda asked him?

Bobby shrugged, "I don't know, you're a ghost and you can't drink and besides, you're a teenager…how old are you, anyways?"

Hilda shook her head, "I'm 15 when I died in 1818 so that makes me…" she began to think.

"Good god!" Bobby's eyes widened, "You're 195! Hell! You're older than I am! That makes you over the drinking age…here, have a drink." He poured her a glass."

Hilda began to giggle more as she watched him, "So, I guess you're my new BFF!"

Bobby almost choked, "Now, where did you hear the expression?"

She thumbed at Emily, "Emily told me I'm her BFF."

Bobby nodded as he raised his glass, "Well, BFF, here's to us!" he drank his bourbon down as he watched Hilda dipped her face into her glass. "I'm gonna have my head examined come tomorrow…" he muttered.

"Woo! Wee!" Hilda began to laugh, "This bourbon is horrible tasting!" Bobby chuckled as he poured another. " But I like it!" she said as she dipped her face again.

"Better go easy on the stuff, kid." Bobby snickered. "This is your first time."

Sam frowned as he came to stand next to Bobby, "Er, what are you two doing?"

Bobby lifted his drink, "Just sharing with the oldest teenager the best damn drink ever!"

Sam raised his brow as he drank his beer.

Hilda smiled and then stared at Sam, "What are you drinking, Sam?"

"It's called beer and you can't have it, it's mine, just stick with er, your drink." He put his bottle away from her.

Hilda nodded, "Okay…Oh! I'm feeling very…funny…"She began to whoosh around them and floated up all the way to the ceiling and then began to float down on her back slowly.

Sam and Bobby exchanged looks as Bobby grinned, "I don't believe it, a drunken ghost!"

Sam chuckled.

….

Emily looked around the stacked and abandoned cars outside Bobby's yard in the twilight, and finally spotting Dean sitting in the back of the Impala, she walked and looked in, "Hey."

Dean looked ahead of him, a beer in one hand as he handed one to her.

Emily took the beer and thanking him, drank it as she came around to the other side and climbed into the car and sat beside him.

They sat and drank without exchanging any words.

As it began to get dark, Emily put her head onto his shoulder and snuggled close to him.

Dean sighed as he shifted and moved about and put his arm over and wrapped her tightly as he gathered her to him.

Emily then told Dean about her unplanned pregnancy and subsequent abortion when she was 15 years old in Italy, and later the INTERPOL case involving Ian Doyle and his arrest.

Dean told her about his near-death experience and the deal his father had made with the yellow-eyed demon.

Emily arched her brow at him, "How many times have you died, Dean?"

He shrugged, "I've lost count, and the last one; the one where Cas pulled me out, he and the other Angels have a purpose for me."

"He does?"

"Yeah, I'm to kill Sam." He said simply.

Emily sat up and turned around to face him, "Dean, this is serious."

Dean looked at her, "I am serious, Em. I am the Sword of Michael that is to kill Sam when he becomes Lucifer."

Emily stared at him for a while and shook her head, "How could they do that? How could they pit brother against brother? It's too cruel."

He shrugged, "It's our destiny just like you, it's your destiny to be the warrior of God. We all have a place and purpose in heaven."

"So, you've accepted my decision?"

"Haven't you decided?" He asked as he began to rub her arm and then her back.

Emily shook her head and feeling the tingling sensation he was causing she said, "I don't know, Dean." She lowered her head and kissed him, "Part of me is scared, and the other part is thrilled." She continued to kiss him more as he rubbed her back as he responded to her kisses as well.

"The latter is a good thing, Emily…" he continued to kiss her deeply as he began to unbutton her shirt and remove it ….

…..

Castiel and Crowley were sitting on a wooden bench at a children's park, it was dark but there was a street lamp casting an eerie glow on them. There was no one in the park at this of the night. It was quiet and still as there wasn't a hint of breeze blowing.

"Has she made her decision, Castiel?" Crowley was watching a row of ants marching along an invisible line, carrying chunks of white bread they had torn off from a larger moldy bread they'd found on the grass by the trash bin.

"She will in the morning." Castiel was watching the same row of ants as they marched into the hole with their horde of food.

"She will be the most powerful Angel of all soon, Castiel."

"I know, God willing and when she stops Lucifer."

Crowley nodded, "You did promise me."

"I have not forgotten, brother."

Crowley smiled, "Ah, yes. Brothers to the end. How I hated it." He sneered.

"Nonetheless, we made the deal and we will adhere to it."

"Adhere, such formal word, Castiel." Crowley shook his head. "Come on, Castiel! It's me you're talking to!"

Castiel turned to look at him, "I know. Sam will not listen to Dean now."

"Oh, I know it. That slut, Ruby is on her way up to see him." Crowley cut his eye away from the ants as he flicked at it slightly and the ant hill was reduced into smoke, all the ants were dead instantly.

Castiel sighed. "They did not deserve it, Crowley."

He shrugged. "They're just ants, Castiel."

"They're God's creatures."

Crowley shrugged carelessly, "Ask me if I give a damn."

The sun began to rise as they saw the dawn breaking over the horizon.

"Ah! Time's up!" They vanished as a flutter of wings flitted off.

…

Dean woke up and found himself in the Impala alone, he sat up and looked around; he thought he'd dreamed about last night but realized it was not so when he found a note on his lap, it was from Emily.

_Dean,_

_I guess you know that I've made my decision and I'll never forget you and all the times we'd spent together. I hope you'll remember me always._

_Emily._

He read it again and got out of the car and ran into the house and looked all over for her.

"Where is she?" Dean asked Bobby as he saw him in the kitchen nursing a hangover.

Hilda was hovering next to him.

"Why is Dean in a hurry and where is his shirt?" Hilda's eyes were widened in shock.

Bobby gave Dean a cursory glance as he shrugged, "I think he's looking for something or someone."

Sam came into the kitchen yawning and nodded at Hilda, "I see you're still here, kid."

"Where will I go, Sam?" She stood in front of him and giggled, "Your hair looked funny! It is sticking on its end like a porcupine."

Sam frowned and hand-combed his hair. "What's going on with Dean?"

Bobby turned to face Sam, "He's looking for Emily."

Sam stopped yawning and fussing with his hair, "Where's Emily?"

"She's gone."

Sam arched his brow, "Gone? Did she go back to Virginia?"

Bobby shook his head, "No. Castiel came and they left together."

Sam nodded his head in understanding.

Dean came back dejectedly as he sat down still holding the note.

"She's gone."

Sam sat down beside him. "Yeah, I just heard." He set a shirt onto his lap.

Dean looked at the shirt. "I'll miss her." He picked it up and put it on.

Hilda came to them, "Where is Emily?"

"I'm right here, Hilda."

They all looked up at her voice; Dean and Sam stood up and stared at them.

Castiel was standing beside her, she was wearing a white shirt and black slacks and black jacket. Her brunette hair was in a pony tail.

Hilda was in awed at the change in her, "Emily?"

Castiel shook his head, "She is now called _Esther_."

They all gasped as one.

Crowley suddenly appeared and stood beside Bobby, "Hmm…she looks pretty good for an Angel, much better than a mud pie."

Bobby turned to look at him, "I'm still overcoming my shock."

"Bourbon?" Crowley was pouring a drink as he held the bottle up to Bobby.

"Please," He nodded. "I needed it."

"Hello, Em…_Esther_."Dean greeted her as he looked at her intently. Last evening's was still fresh in his mind.

"Hello Dean, and Sam." She greeted them.

"How's heaven, Esther?" Sam nodded at her.

"It's different, not what I expected." She smiled at them and then at Hilda. "Hello Hilda." She walked towards her.

"Em…Esther…you look and sound different." She frowned. "I don't understand." She looked at Sam, Dean and Bobby in confusion.

"Hilda, I'm an Angel now." She smiled. "I know I still look like Emily that's because the Angel Esther is using Emily as a vessel. Hilda, I have something to tell you, remember I told you why your last name Schlaf sounded familiar?" Hilda nodded. "That's because your father was Emily's great, great grandfather, Hermann Schlaf."

Hilda's eyes widened again, "Oh! Really?"

She nodded, "Hermann Schlaf had Emily's great grandmother who married James Prentiss and they had sons and from then, came Emily. So that's why you have a close connection with Emily." She smiled.

Hilda grinned widely and began to spin and whoosh happily, "I'm your…well, Emily's great, great grand aunt!"

_Esther_ smiled and said, "Hilda, are you ready to go now?"

The ghost stopped her motions and floated down to her, "I don't know, I really like it here."

She said, "You know you don't belong here."

Hilda nodded her head sadly. "I know."

"_Esther_, she can decide any time. You can come back whenever she's ready."

She nodded, and then turned to Dean, "I have to go, Dean."

Dean wanted to reach out and held her hands but smiled at her instead, "Um, take care of yourself…wait, what am I saying? You're an Angel!" He shook his head. "Er, You have a great time gathering your army and I guess I'll see you around sometime."

_Esther_ nodded, "I will, Dean Winchester. Thank you for everything." Then she turned to Sam, "And you, Sam Winchester, your battle is just beginning. We will protect you as much as possible, we and your brother." She nodded to him before turning to Bobby, "Bobby Singer," She smiled at him.

Bobby returned her smiles, "Hey, er...can't call you girlie anymore." He said awkwardly.

_Esther_ chuckled, "I still retained Emily's memories for the moment but I have a favor of you."

"Anything for a pretty Angel." He grinned.

Crowley rolled his eyes upward as he drank more.

Hilda laughed at him as he tried to bat her away but she ignored him as she dodged him expertly.

_Esther_ turned around and looked at the kitchen door as it opened on its own accord and a black cat came in and stopped as his fur bristled at the sight of Hilda and he began to hiss at her.

She walked over to him and bent down, "No, Sergio! Hilda is good…ghost…be nice." She reached over and patted him.

Then she stood up and turned back to Bobby, "This is Sergio, he's been with me since he's a kitten. He's a good mouser, I think."

"Let me guess," Bobby came over next to her. "You want me to adopt him and let him have the run of the place."

She tilted her head and nodded.

After a moment's hesitation, he nodded, "Oh what the heck…" he shrugged as Sergio came and rubbed against his legs. "I can't refuse an Angel's request." He groused.

"Thank you, Bobby, I owe you one." She smiled.

"Oh no, you don't owe me anything. We're even; you'd saved us quite a few times already."

She nodded.

She turned to Castiel, "I'm ready."

"Wait!" Crowley said as he placed the glass down and walked to them. "We have a tiny problem."

Castiel frowned, "What is it, Crowley?"

"It's Lucifer. He's decided to be AWOL."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean, he wants to dial back the time and visit these denim-clad nightmares," he pointed at Dean and Sam. "Before they were born and kill off their predecessor."

Dean and Sam exchanged stunned looks and rushed forward to stand before Crowley. "Who is it?"

Crowley grinned, "Who's your Daddy!"

"Our father?" Sam exclaimed.

Dean looked at Castiel, "Cas! We need your help, we've got to stop him!"

Esther looked at Castiel and smiled, "Castiel…"

Castiel shook his head, "No, you're newly created, the others will not allow it."

Her face fell.

Crowley grinned, "Aw come on, big brother…let go of that umbilical cord already!"

Castiel looked at him as he shook his head, "I am responsible for her…"

"Cas, if she goes with you, you're still responsible for her." Dean suggested.

Esther brightened, "He has a point."

"Yes, he does." Crowley said happily, "Newbie."

She grinned, "Oh no, you don't, Crow…"

"Esther!" Castiel warned her.

She smiled and nodded, "My apologies, Castiel…Crowley."

Crowley raised his brow and then nodded.

Castiel thought for a moment as he watched Dean's and Sam's anxious looks and finally nodded, "Very well. We'll go."

He turned to Esther, "You'll stay with me at all times. Going back in time for Angels will weaken us considerably. We're going back at least 28 years."

She nodded, "I'm ready, Castiel."

Dean and Sam stepped close to them and nodded too.

And once again, they vanished.

Bobby looked around and saw Crowley and Hilda had remained, "I see you guys are still here."

Crowley grinned again, "Well, not for long, Bobby. I do have work to do. In keeping Lucifer contained, it's a busy work. Ciao!" He disappeared as well.

Hilda began to move about the room, "Where's the cat?"

Bobby looked around too as he tried to recall where he'd seen him last; he paled as he remembered the cat was rubbing against Dean's leg…

"Balls!"

…

THE END

**Yes, this is the end! **

**Thank you to everyone!**

**Special thank you to TheMysteriousGeek2345! And your awesome unique reviews! **

**Thank you Sqidgy78, thank you for reviewing every chapter too!**

**Thank you, EmilyHotchnerforever!**

**To everyone who'd reviewed this story! You're awesome!**

**And Laraforever21! Thanks!**

**.**


End file.
